Haven Farms
by Chilliepeppers
Summary: This story based on VHD characters with a twist...Could our our lonely hero finally find acceptance and love?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own or claim to own Vampire D or any of its original characters. However this story is based on the characters in VHD stories in addition to some new characters that I have created from my own imagination. _

_This is my first time I have ever taken the time to commit to paper any of my ideas. Please take a moment & comment. I have already written approximately 7 chapters which are still being revised as we speak. I hope to have Chapter 2 up in the next few days. _

_You may find Chapter 1 very wordy and mostly thoughts and what D sees around him. It serves as a prologue of what's to come in later chapters. Enjoy! _

**HAVEN FARMS **

**Chapter 1 **

The summer breeze in this part of the frontier always seemed to relax D. Memories of summers past came to mind before his life took a lonely path. He remembered spending many wonderful days and nights with this Noble family.

He was still very young when his father first brought him to meet this family. His father a man of few short wise words always told him to treat these people as his "family".

His father's words came to him that moment while time seemed to have stopped all around him; "_If a time comes when you feel tired and lost in your life this is the place to come. Here this family is the place to come to. No one would look upon you with strange wariness These people have the blood of a true "Noble" Vampire. Count Roamer cares for all that surrounds him. I dare say he is my one true eternal friend. _D's father said with a smile as he glanced at his friend and looked back at his son D. _Never forget this my son. For my time will soon come and you will have to confront life in your on terms". _Lord Roamer had stood there listening intently with a proud and honest smile.

Later in life D's visits became less and less until he no longer came to spend time with Count Roamer and his family as his father had wished for him to do.

_I wonder if father would have been disap…_, D quickly stopped that thought. He knew it didn't matter to him what anyone thought of him. All that mattered was that he knew what he was.

* * *

The sun felt warm along with the soft breeze making D very sleepy. He was happy to see he only had a short distance to reach the entrance of Haven Farms.

Thoughts of the letter he had received several weeks ago, pleading for him to come and call on his old friend returned to his mind. D was in the middle of finishing a "job" which he was remarkably satisfied of being able to complete it quickly with very little if any causalities. Lingering thoughts of guilt had come over him that he was not able to leave sooner. This was a friend who served him as his mentor; open the doors to his family making him always feel part of it and even as a father when his own father was no more

D grabbed the reins of his horse pushing for it to go faster in order to finally arrive to the front gates. So he may finally find out the mysterious need his friend had described in the letter.

Suddenly, D sensed a strange thickness in the air as he approached closer to the front gates which made him shiver for a moment. "_Death_?" Something must have happen he thought to himself.

Finally when he reached the front gates the Guards bow there heads as if they were in the presences of royalty. Although their greeting was respectful their faces were solemn.

The Captain of the Guards an extremely tall muscular man D noticed as he stepped forward. His skin was dark in an oddly milky way; his eyes were a clear green that seemed to pick up every color around him. His shoulder length hair flowed freely in the soft breezy air. He clearly had to have some vamparic blood in him, D thought. How much D wondered but did not ponder upon it sensing the Captain had something to say before allowing entrance into town.

The Captain introduced himself as Derrick Shan, Captain of the Guards here at Haven Farms and with a smirk he told D that he did have vampire blood.

D without a flinch stood very still in awes wondering how this man was able to know his thoughts.

The Captain then quickly said; "We all have vampire blood here in our small town. As you should remember this is our "Haven" here. There is no bigotry here because of our mixed heritage. We live here in peace. We trade with the nearby towns and never had any quarrels with any. And to answer your thought yes I can read minds. That was the gift I inherited from my gypsy mom. I could tell you more but there are more pressing issues at the moment."

Captain Derrick added as he looked down at the ground and then back up to D's eyes; "We've been expecting you for a while. However, you've arrived a day late to help our Lord Roamer. The danger isn't gone." He raised his hands signaling D not to question him and said, "This is all the information I can provide at the moment. Come inside and the Lord's children can explain to you in greater detail of our situation. "

D was speechless with the information he had just received. He knew it wasn't the moment to ask questions since the Captain clearly wanted him to wait until they entered and met with Lord Roamer's children. But he could not stop wondering what the "situation" was.

* * *

They slowly passed the first gates then a barrier wall and finally the main entrance to their small farm town. It was clearly obvious it was very prosperous. Everywhere he looked he sensed some degree of vampire blood in everyone. Very few had little to none. But all obviously were more human than vampire since it was still early afternoon and no full blood vampire could be out during the day.

His left hand parasite appeared to see what he sensed as an eerie ambience which D felt as well.

Another thing D noticed, all the shops had a black flag hanging outside their shops. Their in mourning, he thought.

_What's going on…in his heart he knew who they were mourning for but he was not going to accept it until he was told directly by those he was on his way to meet. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: REUNION**

Very little had changed since the last time he remembers being here. Although the townspeople looked upon him as they normally would a stranger in their town. He did not sense any hate emanating from them. This comforted D at least in this new adventure he will be surrounded by people who cared not what he was but who he was.

The Roamer's manor was located at the back end of entire area. The Count never liked being at the center of attention which made the location perfect. Their home is the largest in the town with 3 floors with beautifully decorated Victorian style furniture in every room. There are 12 spacious bedrooms, sitting rooms, 2 large ballrooms, 1 studies, one extremely large library which was used as a study and servants quarters off to the back of the manor. Although their manor was large it didn't seem obtrusive. Instead it blend in with the smaller manors nearby.

The Count always tried to stay away from taking part of the Vampire Court only appearing when it was absolutely necessary or something that had to with his lands or when the King of the Vampires called upon him to come. This was something that happen quite often since the King never trusted anyone more than him.

With a deep sigh D thought how the end of the Noble Vampire legacy was coming to an end. How deeply sadden my father would have been if he knew his only true friend had…

D!! Derrick called.

D looked up and stared at the Captain; "We have arrived. Leave your horse here with the stable-boy Timothy… he prefers to be called Tim. Tim here is training to be a horseman. He can repair cybernetic horses or care for live ones. There are still a few real live horses around here. You know with the waste and all many horses died during then…" his voice trailed off …

D raised his head in acknowledgement.

The boy appear to be about 13 years old, rather tall for his age, thin built with dusty brown hair with streaks of gold through it. The golden streaks appeared as if they were gold thread running through his hair.

D started to get off his cybernetic horse as the Timothy approached timidly.

"Don't you worry about your horse Mr. D. I'll take good care of him."

Quietly D replied; "I rather you called me D. Formality is certainly something I don't like" with a deep sigh as D preferred not to talk too much to people in avoidance of getting to know them too _well_. "I know you will take good care him. He's had a long ride with me and I am sure he needs a good fine tuning." With that D left the reins of his horse in the boy's hands and walked toward the front of the manor where the Captain was waiting.

D was lead towards the back of the manor where the terrace located by the maid while Derrick went to get the others. This was D's favorite spot when he was boy. The area had just enough sunlight that would not hurt but enough of it to enjoy the light. The breeze here made it very comfortable. The area was surrounded by beautiful old trees with neatly trimmed branches. There were flowers everywhere and most of all Count Roamer's favorite flower orchids were just about in every corner. A huge fountain was located in the center of the terrace which the water flowed softly emerging through the spouts dropping gently back into the fountain.

D took a deep breathe and wonder why he hasn't been back here in over 1000 years.

Quietly, a figure appeared and he spoke to D, "So finally we have you back here. You don't know how much father had missed you." D didn't respond.

The figure slowly came into better view standing directly in front of D. "Do you know how much pain father felt when you didn't come to mother's funeral? He truly believed you would come then. In his "heart" he just knew you would come and there was no consoling him when you didn't come" he said but not in angry hateful way but as an older brother scolding his younger sibling.

He continued; "You know we kept tabs on every step you took. There were a few times that we heard nothing of you, once it was for more than a hundred years. I thought father was going to go mad. I almost went out to go get you by your pointy ears all the back to the here. But father always managed to convince me otherwise. He believed you needed to live out the life you chose. Besides you were getting rid of those nasty Nobles that only caused more trouble than anything else."

At hearing the young man's at least he appeared that way short speech he lowered his head and then raised it and removing his hat and looked directly into his friends eyes. "I'm sorry Matt that I have failed your father, mother and you. I should have come when I first heard the news. I came close to…" his voice trailed off and then back up again. "…but you know how I feel about losing people I care about…"

Matt just waived his hand and then stretched it out to grab D and give him a hug. D stiffed at the sign of affection from his old friend --not that he didn't want to show the love he had for this man whom he thought of as a brother-- but life had made him hard and brittle with little to no emotion ever coming to the view of those around him.

Matt gave him a little push and then said, "You really have changed! I can't believe what happen so long ago that many have already forgotten, you let it make you into this harden being. You are truly a living corpse my brother." He smiled.

D just looked blankly at Matt.

"Once we have resolved our matter and finally avenge father's death. We'll work on getting some of your old self back. By the way, I'm not an only child anymore" Matt said joyfully.

D looked at Matt with astonishment. But then he remembered what the guard had said before his "children", yes that would mean more than one.

Smirking at D, Matt said; "Don't look so surprised you know father and mother "really" loved each other. Although it was a very long time before another came after me. It all happen right after all that time you know when your Dad and mother…trailed off and then with sudden change of his voice to a more happier tone. It's six of us now three boys and three girls. Can you imagine? I was a grown man at least by Vampire standards." laughed Matt.

D was amazed in hearing all of this and couldn't believe how death could come upon a man who apparently lived in happiness.

Finally after a long pause D spoke in his monotone voice; "But how was your father killed?" -this brought the apparently joyful Matt back to a reality he didn't seem to want to face.

Without answering D's question Matt responded; "You know this makes me the Head of the household. I never thought I would have to worry about undertaking such a position. I always thought I would make my own home separate from my father's home… a branch from a great tree, but definitely not like this, _he sighed. _Father always said; I was like him never wanted to be seen in the lead. I always, like him wanted to be the man who really ran things but behind the scenes. Where no one will disturb me." he took a deep breathe and looked at D "Come now inside so you can meet the others and finally hear how Count Matthew Roamer was killed."

As both men entered the home and walked to the large study, a woman approached and grabbed Matt by the arm. She looked at D with her big hazel eyes with a tint of mockery in her voice, "Who's the silent but deadly handsome looking guy you have at your side, my love?"

Matt smirked and said; "Ah my beautiful Isabella, father always said you were the one who would keep us all together with your joyful smile at life. I wonder if he ever knew how right he was. You have been able to keep everyone with smiles even as these past 30 hours have been the worse this family has dealt with in a long time." he stared at her intently with love and devotion as she returned the look to him.

D turned his head and looked forward for he wasn't sure if he was intruding a private moment between the lovers.

Matt responded to Isabella's question; "This is the famous Vampire Hunter D. D this is my beloved wife Isabella. She is from a far off land where beautiful women grow on trees." this drew a smirk from D and Isabella as she gave Matt a little push.

Isabella faced D as she spoke; "Welcome to our home D for I know my father-in-law loved you very much like a son. It's a shame you have arrived in such a sad time. We are really happy people… everyone that lives within these confines of Haven Farms lives well. On occasion, people would move to the big cities but they eventually all return. Funny how a small town like ours can impact a person in such a way that they want to return back here." with a sneaky smile she added; "Maybe one of Matt's pretty sisters can take you around the town. I'm sure one of them will be willing. But I must warn you they are no simple country girls. Father Roamer made sure his daughters had their education in books and with the sword and well anything else that could be deadly." while looking at Matt for a quick second and then back to D… "Be most careful with Jazmine her name may be a name of a flower and her fingers may play the piano beautifully but she is the strongest in mind and in wielding a sword. Father was always proud of her. She was his favorite of the girls and Matt is the favorite of the boys." Isabella looked intently at D in hopes of getting some sort of response.

Isabella thought to herself; _if this big silent Hunter dolt doesn't get what I mean… then it must be true what they say; men that live a life like his never fall for any women. Hm! We will see about that!_

D looked quietly and both of them in utter confusion. _These two are like a traveling circus. They are so compatible with each other. It's almost like they feed off each other's energy. It's never ending. _D then smirked at his own thoughts

Matt coughed in order to interrupt the embarrassing comments his wife was making and then said; "My wife enjoys the art of match making. Apparently, she is trying to tell you to take notice of Jazmine. But please do not feel obligated in anyway. Nadia and Marie have not been spoken for but have some prospects. Jazmine because of her harsh nature and very little tolerance for weak men she has made it difficult to find a match for herself. Trust me when I say there is nothing wrong with my sister until you upset her …" Matt stopped then said "And speaking of the girl herself she is playing the piano now.

Do you hear it D?"

_D thought to himself…He finally comes back to Haven to find his mentor dead and now his best friend and his wife are playing match making? There is nothing broken about me. Nor there is anything wrong with Jazmine if chooses to be alone. This angered him but he kept that feeling down so no one would notice._

D finally spoke; "Ah, yes I hear it. …. It's a very old piece from a composer who hasn't lived in thousands of years. How is it…?"; as he sees Matt opening the double doors into the large study.

The study was a very larger room that contained books on all the walls, there was a large piano in the corner, no window but the ceiling was made of tinted glass. A special type of tint that a Vampire could be in the room during the day and no harm would come to them since it blocked all the dangerous rays of the sun. There was a large round table in the center of the room where apparently the meeting was to take place.

As D made his observations he noticed the piano didn't stop playing. The others in the room quickly approached him to be introduced. They all resembled their parents in many ways. All were tall, well built, beautiful jet black hair, blues eyes like their father and the two girls had their mother's beauty. The only thing they did not have was her ravishing red hair and green eyes.

Isabella called out to Jazmine to stop playing the piano and come meet their visitor.

Jazmine got up from the piano and approached the group. Amazing how she out of all six children was the only one with long red hair and green eyes like her mother.

Matt began his introduction; "As I have told you father and mother had 5 more children after me. Nadia is the scientist of the family and 2nd oldest, the Aaron the modest but we call him the wise one. He also is the other mad scientist in the family." Matt winked his eye and smiled at Aaron. "Over the centuries they have been able to develop several useful inventions that enabled father to spend day time hours with us. As you will notice all the windows are treated with a special chemical that blocks the sun rays that are harmful to vampires. Father did not allow us to install these special windows throughout the town until he was certain that no harmful side effects could happen. So if you're thinking we were his guinea pigs, yes we were." he smiled to himself as remembering a fond memory. "He was an intelligent man both he mother taught us everything. Mother eventually started to train several of the townspeople to be teachers for the children that lived here."

D gave a nod in approval upon hearing what Roamer had done for the townspeople.

Now Jazmine as you see has mother's red hair and green eyes. Mother, had once told us that when a family has one red haired child that child is destined to be independent and strong. Father always called her his shield-maiden; she is as much a lady as a warrior. Careful when practicing with her she is a bit dangerous.

_Jazmine gave a cold look at her brother for adding that extra information. She actually hoped he didn't reveal much about her for she wanted to test her skills against a worthy opponent. Most of all, the men in town were so mixed that their vampiric strength was weak compared to her's. Oh well she thought I hope I still get a chance to test my skills with him_.

"Nicholas the brave warrior and Marie as dad always called her the cunning. Don't let her sweetness fool you. She's had plenty of practice too. Out of all of us she has been the only one that has spent more than a year away from home. Until father had finally decided that it was time for her to come back. He sent Jazmine and Nicholas to bring her home. His thoughts were in fact correct. Marie came back with her skills perfected.

Of course you have already met our Captain of the Guards. Father had found his mother and him on the side of the road a few years ago. His father had been killed and his mother left for dead holding her small child in her arms. They were brought back to Haven and they lived here ever since.

Father spent tireless hours training us all to fight and to learn of the world of years past and of the present. We have developed not a perfect society but a society that has learned to co-exist. Unfortunately, father's time came too soon before he was able to see his dream spread throughout the frontier.

At this D did couldn't help but ask a question. "What did you mean about seeing his dream spread throughout the frontier?"

Marie answered his question although it was directed at Matt. "Father saw how our society had prospered through education and positive motivation of a future that we all could someday co-exist. His plan was to go and propose the ideas to the surrounding towns. He believed as those towns improved and other towns would take notice and they too would implement the plan and prosper. It's like father always said, "It will be a domino effect." "Father…" Marie said softly as she lowered her head so no one would see the tears in eyes.

Isabella who had remained quiet all this time told the group to move to the table. Now that the Count's plan of rehabilitating the world was already explained it was time to tell the tail of how the Count was killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Count Roamer**

They all sat at the round table. Isabella sat to the right of Matt and Jazmine to the left of him. Clearly indicating she was the second in charge here.

Matt began to clear his throat but before he even spoke a word Jazmine interrupted and started to explain the events that occurred in the recent weeks.

Jazmine looked directly into D's eyes and began her story; "As you have already learned father had a great plan to propose to the nearby towns. He managed to get all of them in following the model of government, education and even in resolving civil matters."

"_Wow this girl really is direct. Something tells me he doesn't really like you much. Can't say I don't blame her_." said D's left hand parasite as he spoke to him telepathically. D raised an eyebrow and closed his mind to the pestersome parasite's comments.

Jazmine was the tallest among her sisters almost 6 feet tall. She was wearing a skin tight black leather bodysuit. The top portion of the bodysuit was made into a corset enhancing her cleavage which made her appear sensual. The sleeves were made of both leather and red silk. She wore a long gold chain with a radiant ruby pendant which lay in between her cleavage. The pendant was familiar to D but he simply could not place it where he had seen it before. Her ravishing red curly hair which was loosely tied hung down to her waist. Some of hair hung loose from her tie which curled around her face making her appear almost as if a dark angel. D found her to be one of the most irresistible woman he has ever encountered. Looking at her made it very difficult to concentrate.

"The towns have all since prospered. Our business dealing mutually has greatly improved. We were able to buy more goods from them which in turn we sold even better products because of their products we purchased to use on our lands to grow." She stopped to see if he was able to follow her…

D nodded understandingly.

Seeing that he understood she continued; "This brought also unwanted attention. I don't know if you are aware. There are a ban of mixed _blood lesser_ vampires running amiss in these parts. Father wanted to put a stop to this because these renegade vampires were a hazard to the peace we've enjoyed here for a long time. They were causing so much trouble in the neighboring towns kidnapping people and turning them into weak vampires. These vampires aren't that bright either. Actually they are quite easily dispatched compared to a vampire made from a strong blood" Jazmine takes a deep breath feeling exhausted.

"Father of course always tried to keep his true identity secret to people outside our town. He believed the fewer that knew his true origin as Noble the better. Some how someone passed on the information that he was a Noble because as you will see as I proceed you will see the connection is about his bloodline. He was actually one of the very few Nobles that are still alive thanks to you. Father might have been…" she said angrily as she slammed her fist on the table.

D stared into Jazmine's eyes ready to hear her out. He knew exactly what she was going to say. He slightly lowered his eye contact so he would not appear challenging.

"Jazmine!!" called Matt. "Stick to the story or I will tell it." Jazmine nodded in understanding and continued her same monotone voice as before.

"Brother it's my story to tell. Although I respect your position as head of the household, understand that it was I that saw what happen to father. I must tell it and no one else!"

Refocusing herself she continued.

"See father was the only "_true Noble_" vampire in these parts. One of those _geniuses_ figured if they would take father's blood they would become stronger. At least that's the story we had heard first from one of the captured vampires. At hearing this Father insisted that a letter be sent to you calling you back to Haven immediately. We received your reply that you would be here as soon as you could." softening her voice she said to D. "_You know he always knew where you were. Trust me on this. He always knew._"

What we didn't know that these weak vampires had a leader who never gave his blood to anyone but his second man who made the others. This vampire he is from the Winston clan from the lesser Noble class. His father was Baron Nathaniel Winston. You might recall the name since you killed the baron and his clan of Vampire witches. However, you missed his son Nathan and his nanny who were well hided from you.

We have been fighting them off successfully and managed to dwindle their numbers. They could not make enough vampires to keep up with our men from the Haven. We even sent some men to help the neighboring towns to help fortified their towns against these night attacks. However, since the pillaging seemed to lessen father feeling uneasy of how things were too quiet. Father decided in not waiting for your arrival. He decided that we needed to go into their hide out and kill Nathan and all his men.

We devised a plan leaving sufficient men back here in town and the rest to go us with us to go into the renegade's hide out. Father wanted to lead this mission and so it was then decided I was to be at his side and his Captain of the Guards. Matt was to stay behind with much resentment because he wanted to be at father's side as well. Be as it may. It was probably the best thing that happened that my brother did not go. For I am sure he would have been killed. The only reason I believe I wasn't targeted because of my cursed red hair."

"No one would believe this dark haired man could truly have a child with red hair and green eyes" Jazmine said angrily.

"We hadn't even reach there hiding place when we were ambushed. Only meters away from the road."

It became very apparent we had a spy within our group. He was dumb enough to try to run away from the fight when one of the men grabbed him and brought him back to me.

I have an affinity to see through lies. He tried to lie to me as to why he was leaving. Seeing through his lie I immediately dispatched him from his miserable life right in the middle of the battle."

"We stood our ground and fought until there were only a few of these pieces of rubbish that call themselves vampires. Unbeknownst to us the feign Nathan had employed outside assistances.

The "Vampire Witch Diea" and the "Werewolf Beo The Dervish" both of which have a well known reputation of terror.

As you should know a bite from a werewolf is deadly for a vampire. While we were fighting somehow they managed for father and me to be separated from each other. Derrick and I were fighting off dozens of demon zombies and vampires as we pushed to get back to the main group. We went into that forest with 50 men and right before the end it had dwindled down to 5 plus father. So it was imperative we got back to him before anything could happen.

Father fought a great battle with his strong shining steel long sword he managed to take 5 to 10 vampires and zombies in one swing. He was a true swordsman. But father had under estimated his opponents. The vampires he killed were only a mere pawn to the greater plan.

Father was always proud of his guards. Their mixed heritage of vampire blood made them stronger than a normal human man but they were no match to what came upon them. The Witch Diea had cast a spell upon them to confuse them into killing each other. Of course she knew the spell would not work on father but this meant father was in greater danger. The spell she had cast is named "_Confucion". _This spell would make them see things that weren't there. The guards started turning on him believing he was a demon. As this was happening, both Derrick and I finally were able to break off our fight leaving us two that survived from our group. We pushed toward father was being attacked by his own men, vampires and zombies at the same time.

Of course father could handle 5 soldiers in a single sweep but what he least expected happened… this I saw with my own eyes…the werewolf Beo jumped out no where and bit father on his arm as he was distracted fighting his attackers. Beo managed to knock father off his horse. The Witch Diea was standing on the far end on a tree branch as the attack was happening. I took my long bow and shot three enchanted arrows at her one hitting her in between the eyes and two hitting her heart. She fell off the tree and hopefully the bitch is dead.

I told Derrick to go back to Haven and warn my brother of what was happening --after a bit of refusal he left with no delay. He had received a direct order from me and there was no time to refuse.

I managed to kill the charmed guards and impale the werewolf with my silver spear which I hope killed the bastard. I couldn't understand how the werewolf didn't try to attack me before I struck him with my spear. I later realize t it was father who had was casting charm upon him in hopes that he would not attack me.

I quickly got off my horse and grabbed father. Can you believe he had over 50 wounds all over his body? Not one hit his heart. I can't help but to believe that somewhere deep down in the controlled minds the guards they all fought valiantly against the spell that was put over them. While effortlessly and feeling no remorse I killed them with a single swoop of my sword. _No Remorse. _It was as if an inner demon within me was released. I felt this strange power flow through me. Something I have never felt before. I was ready to fight more if there were more to fight.

Father was still conscious after the fighting had stopped. He looked at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. At first I thought he was sadden because he was dying but it was not that.

With weakness in his voice he said to me; "_My daughter, my beautiful daughter you whom I look into your eyes be reminded of you mother's spirit. Your, flowing red hair and your green eyes are features of the strongest from your mother's clan. My daughter although you feel the strength of the blood that flows through you… let it not change who you really are. Remember what you have learned from us. Do not let it take you as a demon and make you into something that you are not. You have to take control of it and wield it as well as you wield your sword."_

I begged for him to stop talking and told him that I was going to take him back to Haven. And he would recover from his wounds. I lifted him onto my horse and started my way back. That's when Nathan a pure vampire stood before me and told me to hand over my father. I refused. As I started to pull long sword out of its sheath to prepare to fight to the death with this sorry excuse of a vampire… that's when my brother and Derrick appeared with reinforcements.

Nathan noticing he was out numbered ran off into the night but not before what he said; "I will take the noble's blood and all of his children one way or another."

Thinking nothing of it we raced back home to see if we could mend father back. He refused to take any of our blood for he feared in taking our blood he may poison us too. We still managed to give him some of our blood by pouring it over his wounds which for a moment seemed to help heal his open wounds. But it wasn't enough to keep the poison from killing him from inside. Now he slumbers in a death state which no one knows if he will ever awaken. We have him hidden away somewhere in Haven unknown to all but his children."

Jazmine lowered her head signally her brother Matt who was at the brink of tears to speak.

Instead it was D that spoke. "We need to learn more of Nathan's true intentions… what exactly he wants to do with your father's and his children's bloods. I don't think the blood is really for him only to use. I have my own theory about that. May I use the study later to read through some of your alchemy books? If I recall correctly Roamer always had a large collection of books regarding alchemy."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

Matt stood up and finally said; "D, does this mean you will stick around for a while?"

"Yes" said D.

Everyone was satisfied in hearing that D was going to stay and help them eliminate the Vampire Nathan.

At that moment Derrick stood up and gave his report. "Well we do not expect to have any more trouble at least for a few days. We've increased our guards on duty and patrols on all trade routes. Our neighboring towns that we have dealings with have been warned and are ready for any possible trouble. The walls to the town have all been checked for any compromise and results have come back they are intact. Nadia and Aaron are in the process of implementing a new security system to the barrier walls that we expect to have up and running very soon."

Nadia stood up.

"Yes that's correct. However, we do not want to rush to install a new system that hasn't been properly tested. Currently, our systems we have in place have worked well for us and show no sign damage as the Captain has already explained. Once Aaron and I are sure of the new security system we will make it known." interjected Nadia. "My apologizes, Derrick but I wanted to make sure this point was clear. You may proceed with your report."

"Thank you, Nadia for clarifying. After last night's battle it will take these reneges several days at least before they will try something again. However, we haven't taken any chances and have sent scouts out and reports have come back that there are no activity in their known hide out areas. We have sent out our first group long distance scouts and don't expect to have a report until the day after tomorrow. Marie and her team will be leaving tomorrow at noon to follow-up another lead of which we believe could be Nathan's real hideout we will expect for a report from her within 4 days of her departure.

Marie shook her head in agreement as Derrick mentioned her assignment.

This could mean Nathan is possibly recruiting more outside help. Of course, this is all unconfirmed but we hope that our long distance scouts can provide some sort of confirmation about the same." Derrick respectful bowed his head indicating the end of his report.

"Thank you Derrick", said Matt. Well D as you can see we have put several plans into place. Also, since you will be staying with us for a while I would like to invite you to our morning weapons practice. Please come and join us for our guards might be able to learn something new from your experience with weapons."

"I will attend and thank for asking me to come join you." said D.

With a wave of the hand at D, Matt continued, "We mostly always have early morning practices to avoid the effects from the sun. We all have sort of reaction on how the sun affects us so we try to keep our practices early before noon. However, lately since we've have encountered so much trouble the last few weeks…we now have twice a week mid-day practices. We hope it will help our men and women deal with the effect of the sun on them. As you know, you can never pick a time and place for a battle and we have to be prepared.

Well this is all that needs to be reported for now. Let's all plan to meet tomorrow informally at midday for lunch. Agreed?"

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Moon Night Sonata**

_It was finally evening and the house was all quiet and peaceful almost as if everything was still normal._

Since that night of the battle Jazmine had seen and felt some changes in her body. Her skin seemed paler than usual and her senses seemed heighten. She thought of her father's words… Could they have meant the changes she was seeing in her? Or maybe he meant about mother's origin. Mother was from a long family line of witches until her mother married a vampire who abandoned them after he found out someone wanted to kill him. He didn't want her to be killed nor their child so they went into hiding until one day someone appeared and left them more money that they could every use. Mother always lived in fear that someone might notice her difference it wasn't until father and her met that she finally found happiness. Still she had the blood and was a witch both of which are hunted people. She sighed at the thought that maybe she had the craft within her as well. It would be a greater burden for her to carry.

Jazmine looked down and back at the mirror…Am I turning towards the darker side of my blood? Is that why I feel the way I do? She placed her hands on her temples as she continued to question herself. Will I become like that miserable looking Dhampir who has no emotions? He cares for nothing but for the next thrill of the fight and of course the money. At least I know how to cry and to laugh she said to herself as she tried to convince that she was not like him.

After taking a long bath Jazmine could not sleep. She figured everyone would be a sleep or at least in their rooms. Feeling the desire to play the piano she walked toward the study. The lights in the study were dimmed just like her father always like them to be. It gave the study a feel of relaxation and usually managed to make her feel sleepy. Although she really didn't require much sleep for some reason this room always made her feel safe and sleepy. Countless times her mother and father would find her a sleep in the study and would carry her back into her bed. Both parents always seemed to worry about her the most for some unknown reason. She thought soon she would finally understand… now that there was no one to stop her from learning the secrets of her family.

Quietly, looking around to see if there was anyone in the study she slowly walked towards the piano. She was so excited in having a chance to play she didn't realize the dark figure in the opposite corner.

However, D did see Jazmine enter quietly into the dimly lit study. He moved quickly without making a sound to the darker corner of the study so he could not be seen. He saw that it was Jazmine but she seemed to not have noticed him. He felt it wouldn't appropriate to make himself known since it appeared she did not want to be bothered by anyone.

Jazmine removed her robe and began slowly with the scale and then suddenly began to play softly one of her father's favorite sonatas.

D felt a bit of a shiver as he watched Jasmine take her place at the piano.

She closed her eyes allowing her vampiric senses lead her to play the right key notes. It was as if she was casting a spell around her as she played the solemn sonata. The moon and stars in the night sky flowed through the glass ceiling into the study giving off a magical sense of peacefulness. For a moment it seemed the stars had come in and surrounded the room giving off a mesmerizing aura.

This was her father's favorite room in the whole mansion she remembered.

She struck a note too strong; "_ugh_" she thought I have to concentrate she thought.

D continued to stand there watching her as she played the piano hoping for an opportunity to leave the room without being noticed. She had begun to play a melancholy sonata from a composer he knew very well but could not remember his name. She was playing this before. He thought to himself. The music was hypnotizing him. The sense of sorrow and pain went rampant through his body. Every note she play struck a sharp painful memory within him. "_Could she be feeling what I am feeling now_?" he thought.

Suppressed memories long forgotten were coming back to him. Each memory that returned to his mind was more painful than the one before it. "_Please stop_" he pleaded to himself.

His left hand parasite who managed to stay out of sight for mostly the entire day tried to break him loose of the mesmerizing music that was bringing him painful memories. But he only managed to wake him with a start… suddenly the book he held in his hand slipped and fell to the floor. Awaking him from his dreamy state and startling Jazmine.

Jazmine stood up to see who was there. Her flowing curly red hair caught the moon's light making it almost shimmer in the darkness. Only now did he see her in a truly different light. Something within him warned him not to let loose. He had to remain focused. This was no easy task for he was able to get a full view of Jazmine's very shapely body. Unlike a lady, she had well formed arm muscles apparently from wielding weapons. The shape of her body was well formed giving her curves tightness in areas where most beauties did not have. D's senses went in a frenzy.

Jazmine grabbed her robe and put it back on as she said; "You should have made yourself known when I entered the study. Maybe then you would not have been mesmerized by my playing." Jasmine said in one breath as a feeling was coming over her that she had never felt before as she looked at D in the dimly light study.

D shocked at the tone of her voice walked closer so he could be easily seen. "My sincerest apologies, I thought you were coming in for a book and when I saw you sit on the bench to begin playing I could not find the words to let myself be known to you. Please allow me to say you play very beautifully almost if casting a spell."

"Thank you. I know I play very well." she said curtly. "It always pleased father when I played for him. He always said I had a way the piano that could make the strongest vampire fall into my spell if he was not careful." she said in different voice from before… as a sense of sadness was coming over her as she remembered a happy memory that now was making her sad. She sighed and then continued speaking; "Please forgive me for my rudeness I think that since father's death I have become more senile when voicing my thoughts. I bid you good night" without giving D an opportunity to respond she left the study instantly.

D remained in a state of confusion. "_What a strange women_?" he thought.

His left hand parasite not missing the opportunity said, "Yeah the girl is nuts you better not get any ideas about her. She is the kind that will kill you in your sleep." he said jokingly.

D ignored his comments as he took the book he was reading to his room where he would not disturb anyone else for the rest of the evening.

"She's coming and look she is running… get her!!" said Isabella.

"What the h…!" Jazmine said angrily as she was being pulled into her sister Marie's room.

It took both Nadia and Marie to pull Jazmine into the bedroom making her lose her balance and fall. The three women laughed as Jazmine looked up and her two sisters and sister-in-law.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on! You three act like a bunch of school girls!" Jazmine said exasperated.

The three were giggling until finally Marie spoke, "So what's up? Anything you need to tell us?"

"Tell you guys what?" Jazmine said.

"Don't play coy with us, Jazmine. You know very well whom we are talking about…the tall, dark and dangerous. "TDD!" Nadia said with a smirk.

"Yes, The TDD!!! That's a fabulous name for him" Isabella said as she was laughing.

"How could you expect us to ignore this? For the first time a man who might interest you is here and nonetheless is staying in our home…we just can not miss this!" Marie added.

"Look you three really need to butt out! I have no interest in that Dhampir. Even though we are half vampires -dhampiresas like he we do not live the miserable life he does." Jazmine said angrily.

Marie laughed at Jazmine.

"And you ISABELLA what you need to do is go attend your husband and stop getting other people's business!" Jazmine said angrily.

"Well your right I should and I will. At least I have a husband to attend!" Isabella responded winking her eye as she walks out room laughing.

This provoked both Nadia and Marie to laugh hysterically.

Jazmine walks out her sister's room pissed as her two sisters remained inside laughing.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Practice**

The sun was slowly rising emanating its yellowish-orange rays through the distant mountains. Marie and Jazmine were out in the practice area already sparring with their long staffs.

Marie would attack and Jazmine would block. They were working on their fancy routines as Matt and D approached the practice area.

Marie smirked as she blocked Jazmine. Noticing what she was smirking about Jazmine swings her staff toward Marie's legs and making her fall flat on her butt.

"Oh I hit a nerve aye?" Marie said as she gets up and gets in position to return her attack.

"I've already told you to leave it alone!" Jazmine responded through clenched teeth as she blocked Marie's attack. Jazmine begins to spin in the air to strike her sister in the shoulder.

Both Matt and D looked at each other surprised at the intensity the two girls were practicing with.

"Well I would… but you keep getting upset when the slights hint comes up." Marie responded loudly so everyone around could hear as she misses to block the attack which sent her flying back to the fence. She winks her eye as she bows her head accepting defeat.

"Hey brother!" called Marie to Matt.

"_Yes sister_." Matt responds fearing what she may say.

"Do you think D would like to try out sparring with sister here? I need someone to defend my honor. For she has beaten me and I'm afraid today is not a good day for me." Marie said shyly.

As she stood on the fence Marie said to D; "Or dear _D_ would you defend my honor? What is your preference the sword or staff? Ms. Battle Mag here is really good with the sword it's a sight to see. Don't you dare say no to me for I already see you ready to decline. Pick your weapon and I'll be honored if you will be my champion for this one fight."

"Stop calling me that Marie I've told you I hate it when you call me that!" Jazmine yelled at Marie frustrated of her antics.

"Oh sister when.." Marie started to respond to Jazmine as she was interrupted by her brother Matt.

In a very low and serious voice Matt pulled and looked into Marie's eyes "You should _**never** _say that again to her. The bits and piece of the craft have been appearing more frequently since father's death which you know it's something still _unwelcome_ by her. Let me not remind you we all carry a heavy burden and for her the load is **_much larger_**." he let's go of her wrist.

"Ouch!" Marie said acting as if nothing was said to her

By this time the other practice rings were filled with the guards practicing and Nadia, Aaron and Nicholas had also arrived.

D feeling unable to decline the request he agreed to go in and "defend" Marie's honor.

Jazmine seeing that D was ready to accept the request was about to try to say something to stop him from going in. But decided to go ahead with it.

Both Aaron and Nicholas cheered her on as D jumped over the fence.

"Sorry D but if we don't cheer for her we might end up on her bad side." Nicholas said to D.

"I understand." D said.

Jazmine said to D; "D would you prefer to use your own sword?"

"Yes, my sword would be fine." D responded.

"Good, I rather use my own sword while practicing.

They prepared to engage. D looked intently at Jazmine as she returned her gaze at him. Jazmine noticed that D wasn't wearing his hat or cape being able to get a full view of his handsome muscular figure. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Jazmine attacks. D blocks the strike and gives her a bit of a push. Feeling her strength he was impressed.

"Go D show her you can beat her!" yelled Marie as she laughed.

They began circling around each other looking for the right moment for one or the other to attack.

D goes in and attempts his attack and it's blocked by Jazmine. They begin attacking each other with much intensity. Both were using their most skillful fancy technique against the other. D suddenly spins appearing he was going in to strike by the front when in fact he clips by her legs making her fall. As she sees that she missed her jump to prevent him from clipping her she grabs his legs as she is falling and makes D lose his balance and making him fall. D was unable to regain his balance as he fell right on top of Jazmine.

Everyone watching begins to laugh on how the two managed to fall and land on top of each other. The whole incident seemed impossible to have ever happened.

For a single moment D was on top of Jazmine face to face. Time stop at least it appeared that way… They looked into each others eyes and it struck each of them as cord within their solemn hearts. Jazmine felt she couldn't breathe as she gazed into D's eyes his irresistible looks and his harden body made her feel something she wished she didn't. D was gazing back at her feeling a warm feeling come over him something that he hasn't felt for anyone before. Her beauty and strength within her made him desire to get closer to her. It appeared for a moment they would kiss when suddenly Jazmine pushed D off her and got up quickly before he did and placed her sword on his chest demanding he give up.

D remained flat on the ground amazed not about losing the fight but of what he was feeling. He bowed his head in accepting defeat and got up without a word and walked towards the fence.

Everyone was in awe because what just happened seemed strange. But no dared to question what had just transpired.

"D." called Marie. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Lady Marie but it seems I too I'm having on off morning as well. Maybe next time I will be luckier." D responded as he bowed to Marie having a smirk on his.

Nicholas said to D. "Man, D you just don't know what you just did. It will be no stopping her now. She will brag until she drives us all mad."

D smirked at Nicholas.

Jazmine caught up to D as he walked back to the house. "D, I'm really sorry about that back there in the ring. But my sister Marie likes to instigate. I was angry at the fact she had us fight each other when the issue was with me and her. I, I want to ap,…"

D interrupted. "No need to apologize. It was fun. You have some pretty nice moves there. I was really impressed how you managed to knock me down as you were falling. Impressive." He said with a smile.

Silence between the two…Jazmine was working up the nerve till she finally said. "D would you like me to take you around town after you freshen up. There is plenty of time before lunch which give you plenty of time to look around our town. I'm sure you would be impressed with what my father had done for this town."

"That would be fine. I wanted to take a look around before we met for lunch. You want to meet in 20 minutes." D responded.

"Great see you in the terrace in 20 minutes." Jazmine said as she walked into the house with D at her side.

D was already waiting for Jazmine as she came into the terrace.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, D."

"It's ok. I was enjoying the peacefulness. Its so strange being here and not having the Count around but I feel he is with us in some form." D responded as he turned to look at Jazmine.

D noticed she had on a similar black leather body suit like yesterday. However, unlike yesterday this time D was able to see her range of figure. This morning she had on baggy practice gear which didn't reveal much. Now he was able to see the form fitting black leather body suit with a corset for the upper portion of her body which made her waist appear small. Here breast were barely covered by a thin white silky material which was the same material of her sleeves. Again she was wearing that long gold chain with the ruby pendant. She looked amazing in D's eyes. He was feeling again the same tingling feeling he felt before.

She began to speak to him but he missed the first few words until he was able to clear his head "…You know D, it's really hard to keep carrying on with everything like as if there was nothing wrong. I hate it but father would have wanted it this way. He always said that times were changing and he soon would have to move on. It was either his death or he would have gone into the deep sleep."

"Yes, he was right. Times are changing I just don't know how we will fit into it." D responded.

Looking at the sadness in D eyes Jazmine added, "D that's where you have everything wrong. We are the products of our parents. We can not blame ourselves for the errors they have committed. Yes, it affects our lives but it isn't impossible to have a some-what normal life."

"I wish I could believe that. Because that's not how I feel. I don't believe I could have a normal life. My life will always be over shadowed by my father's. Anyone who dares to get close to me would be in danger always… just because who he was." D responded.

"I really don't know what to say…it's hard to tell someone who has lived a life like yours that there is a way. I have been fortunate enough that my father was always a noble man and always had good intention. . I'm not denying the fact that he may have committed mistakes but he has made amends 100 folds. Besides we all carry burdens that we wished we did not" Jasmine said as she grabbed him by the arm to walking around town.

_**End of Chapter 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6Ambush and Realization**

After lunch D, Matt, Nicholas, and Jazmine all went out on patrol of the trade routes. Everything seemed fine as they were on their way back when they were attacked by some Barbario warriors.

"Look out, Matt!" called D as he slashed the werewolf that tried to attach Matt.

"Stop Nick! It's a trap there!" yelled Jazmine as raced to push her brother out the way. But as she turned the shape shifter tried stab her three times missing twice but got her on the third try missing her heart by a few inches.

"Jazmine!" yelled D as he went after the shape shifter and sliced him with his long sword into three parts.

Losing their battle the remaining three barbarios started to back away and run off. Jazmine unhitched her long bow from her horse and sent three of her enchanted arrow hitting her targets flawlessly.

The group road back to the Haven as quickly as they could. Jazmine was fading in and out of consciousness. She kept on saying she wanted to ride on her horse and tried to get off D's horse more than once until he threatened to tie her up. She kept mumbling curses all the way back to town. Once she her wounds were attended D came in to her room as everyone else left the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You really got lucky." D said as he sat on the chair next to her bed.

"Yeah, I know the bastard almost got my heart. I had a few other scratches but their no big deal. My wounds will heal in a day or so. I've already rested in the ground not long ago so should heal quickly" Jazmine responded.

"Jazmine, why do you like being a warrior?" D asked.

"That's a funny question." She responded as looked at him wondering why he asked. "Well because I really think that I was born to be one. I'm not saying that I will never settle down but it right now it's not something I really think about. Especially since, I haven't met someone who could keep up with me. Besides there are other things about me that has set my destiny in a certain path. I have no choice but to accept it when it comes. I've had some signs lately but… " She gave a smirk to herself.

"Interesting."

"Hm? What's interesting, D?" responded Jazmine as she began to get up from her bed and walk over to the double glass door which leads to her private terrace.

"Hey should you be getting up already? And to answer your question it's because I feel the same way. It's not that I don't want to settle… it's just that I don't think I ever would be able to find someone who could keep up with me either. Also, my blood thirst will always be an issue I will always have to fight it." D responded. "Hey watch it!" D ran to Jazmine and grabbed her right before she fell.

"Oh, thank you." Jazmine said as she was in D arms looking into his eyes. "I guess I'm not ready to be walking around. Usually my wounds would heal a lot faster than this… You know, you should take that hat off while you're in my room. It's rude." As she tipped his hat to make it fall off his head.

D smiled at her looking deeply into her green eyes as he started twisting his fingers through her long curly red hair. He felt that same desire rise. He wanted to kiss her but was afraid she would push him off again.

Jazmine brought her face closer to his hoping he would kiss her. She just couldn't resist it anymore. The desire to want to know this mysterious man was growing and sensing his blood boiling only made it more enticing. His blood was calling her whether he realized it or not.

D seeing Jazmine close to his face he dared to kiss her. They kissed passionately. While kissing her D carried her into the terrace so she could lay on the long chair. The kissing didn't stop.

As he was kissing her, he begun to think was he doing the right thing. But he just couldn't stop something about her that was driving him crazy. He heard her blood pump through her veins into her heart. The situation didn't get any easier as she started to unzip his clothes. He felt hypnotized by her passionate kisses all over his shoulders and on his chest. She pulled the one string that held her night gown together revealing her bare milky white naked body. Her wounds had already begun to heal they were mere red scratches on her silky skin now.

D pulled back and looked at her and said to her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to…"

"Sh! It's ok, D. I want it. I want you… all of you." As she continued to kiss him.

"But Jazmine you know what could happen. We both have the blood and we may bite each other." D said.

"And what would happen? My sweetness we'll become more vampire than what we are? Stop thinking and talking so much. If you keep talking I might change my mind." As she winked her eye and kissed him even more feverishly.

Both D and Jazmine couldn't help but feel that feeling of wanting to taste each others blood but they both held back. They both teasingly scraped each other's skin with their fangs but never penetrating the skin. It sent their passion into full force which both felt an ecstasy they have never felt before.

In the middle of the night they moved back into the bedroom. As they were settling down again undecided as to whether to start their passion again gazing into each other's eyes they started talking. Suddenly remember something that he had been wanting to ask Jazmine all day.

"Why did Marie call you a Battle Mag this morning? Is it that you have witchcraft ability?" as he looked into her eyes.

Jazmine's hesitantly responded "Well she is right even though I don't accept the fact. I am not a magician but a witch. The terms are quite intermingled but I can not claim to know any spells but I am sure that if I did first chance I get I would change Marie into a frog." she laughed.

"Seriously, my skills are only intermittently. I never wanted to learn it. I feel its too much power. That's also the reason why I wear my mother's pendant. Because from the day I was born everyone knew I was destined to be one."

"The pendant was your mother's? That explains it. I knew I had seen it before. If you were give the pendant you have to understand its nature. I understand the hesitance but the craft can be useful. Besides if you do not know how to use your power that means its out of control. At anytime you might mistakenly by mere emotions can use it and hurt someone. I think you should not necessarily develop the skill if you do not have the desire but know its limits so you can keep it in check."

"Your right D." as she smiled at him slipping her hands between his legs…

It was early morning as Jazmine quietly got up from the bed and went into the bathroom leaving the door open. She started the shower letting it steam up the whole bathroom before she got in. As she was closing the shower room door D stopped it from closing and got in and started kissing her. Looking into her sparkling green eyes making him fall into her spell once again. This sent both of their passion in high gear all over again.

As they were getting dressed D said to her, "You know the life live; why do you want me?"

"Want you? The question you should ask is why do you want me? I'm a half breed vampire or dhampiresa like people like to call us and I'm a witch. My skin is too white and my beauty can not always make up for the oddness of my color. I am sure you could have any "normal" human woman to want to be with you. I live with the same blood thirst as you do…" Jazmine responded feeling sorry for herself.

D grabbed Jazmine's hands and pulled her close to his face as he said; "You are so beautifully fragile and yet so strong. I don't know if it's that we each carry our own burden… but something about you is just so irresistible."

"D there is something I have to tell which before I chose not to tell you."

D looked confused at her.

"You are my first that I have ever given myself to. As you know I have lived a very long life."

D was shocked at what he heard and began to kiss her passionately.

"Jazmine, I have something to confess as well. You're my first. I won't lie I have come very close to it many times but I have never gone through with it for fear of my blood thirst. But with you I had the desire but I was able to keep it under control because it was different with you."

They both laughed as they heard someone knock on the door.

"Wait!" D said to Jazmine. "Do you want anyone to know I stayed with you last night?"

"D I'm over 700 years old do you really think I care. I may appear a mere mortal teenage but I'm not." She said as she opened the door to.

"Hey Jazmine, do you know where…? Ahem." Matt became nervous as he sees D standing in his sister room without a shirt on. "I guess neverrr…" Stuttered Matt as he tried to leave the room but Jazmine grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't be silly! What's up?" she responded with a smile.

"Good Morning Matt." D said shyly as he tries to get his shirt on.

_For the past two days D and Jazmine were inseparable. They work together getting things organized around town in preparation for what was to come. D for the past few evenings working with Jazmine in helping her learning to control her powers. So far they had some progress that she could now start a fire with little thought and was able consistently block attacks. D felt good of the progress that she was making -he had the bruises to prove it. Everything around them seemed so perfect... _

_It was already 3 days since Marie had left with her scouts and no report yet. _

Jazmine woke with a start waking D who had been sleeping with her since the first night.

What's wrong? He asked.

It's Marie. I know she is in trouble… but I can't see what happened. I think she might have been caught.

D noticed that Jazmine was getting really upset… he softly spoke to her "Try to concentrate your energy on the vision. Let's see if you can get a clearer picture of what's happened."

"I can't D! I can't!" she screamed "I have to go get dress I have to go get her if something happens to her…I don't know what will happen…what I will do…" She began to cry. Through her sobs she admitted something that wasn't a surprise, "I don't know what I will do without her. She and I have a bond that…"

D grabbed her and gives her a loving hug. When suddenly there was a knock at the door. Through the doors Nadia and Matt asked if they could come in that the needed to talk to Jazmine.

As they walked in Jazmine spoke before they even had a chance to speak "I know about Marie" tears began to swell up in her eyes… Nadia hugged her. "We have to go get her."

"But how do you know?" Matt asked wondering.

"The last few days D and I have been working of my craft skills. I have been able to mostly control them all. I guess since I've opened my mind to it I am now developing other skills without even trying. I had just awakened with a dream of her being captured but that was it. I, I, I couldn't…"

"It's ok Jazmine. You did well." D said reassuringly. "You've only started to learn your skills even for a half vampire it will take time."

Matt, shocked to what he had heard he almost forgot what he was going to say. "Wow! I can't believe all this. Well we have reports from the long distance trackers and the news isn't good. Nathan has Marie he sent one of Marie's trackers back half alive. He is being treated now at the medical center. We need to wait to get more details before you go anywhere Jazmine." He gazed at her giving her the understanding there was nothing she could but accept his command.

"As a soldier of Father's army you are to obey the rules as they are given to you. I don't want you to run out and rescue her now. We will but not without a plan. Nathan wants us to separate us he knows that our only weakness is if he divides us. Don't give in into what he wants us to do."

"Ok Matt…" as she released herself from Nadia and gives her sister a kiss on her cheek. Then walks over to Matt and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek and then whispered into his ear, "You sound just like Father I love you my brother… but I will do what I have to do. You know my nature that no one not even Father or Mother could change it. I will be leaving as soon as possible tonight to Nathan's hide out and get my sister back."

Matt steps back as he pull her away from him. "No you will not!" he yelled.

In the monotone voice as before she responds. "Brother let's do this the nice way. There is nothing that will change my mind. Now leave my room so I can dress. I will meet you in the study once I have put on my clothes so we can go together and speak to Marie's scout."

"You are impossible can't you follow any rules. You are impossible…" he blared at her.

D didn't like where this was going so he interrupted; "Look Matt I will go with her. I rather do something like this anyway. I think this would be the perfect thing to get Nathan and his army out their hole they are hiding from. Look give us 20 minutes to get dressed and we will discuss this further in the study."

Nadia spoke up this time. "Sounds like a good idea… Let's go get the other up so we all can meet and discuss this plan."

Hesitatingly Matt begins to walk out the room and then turns around and faces the two couple. "You know I love you my strong beloved sister. Please know without you at my left I am lost… please stay safe." He turns around but stops and turns back to face them. "Sister I didn't know you like sleeping naked?" He turns around and walks out.

Shocked at what he had just said Jazmine realizes now that she was naked the entire time he was in the room. D and Jazmine began to laugh as D thinks to himself; "I'm glad I had the sense of putting on some pants before they came in." as he kissed Jazmine passionately.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rescue and Awakening**

_**It was late afternoon; the meetings had finally come to an end for preparation of the battle planned for that evening. Everything around seemed to have been going fast-forward it had been already 6 hours since D, Jazmine and three other scouts left to try to rescue Marie. If they succeeded in rescuing her there was certainly going to be a battle for Nathan was not going to allow for anyone to take his pawn.**_

_**Matt began to wonder if it was a good idea allowing his sister leave to attempt a rescue Marie… even if it was with D they have no chance in succeeding. What he really feared was something that his Jazmine or D knew about herself. The power that lied dormant within her is far worse than even her vampire instinct could ever be. She doesn't even know the full truth of about herself. Once that power has been released no one will know if she will be able to control it. Father had always warned him to care for his sister to keep her powers in check. He knew he had made a mistake in never telling her before she left. It would have been the right time she would have been aware if the danger. He just couldn't tell her especially with D there. D was the first man she had ever taken any interest in and he was the only man that could really understand her nature. Matt felt an indescribable worry as he sighed to himself as he suddenly hears Nadia calling him… **_

"_**Ah yes? What is it Nadia?"**_

"_**Brother everything is ready we have troops in the neighboring city closest to Nathan's hideout to give support for D and Jazmine when they rescue Marie. Were expecting to hear from the rescue team soon…"**_

D had gone ahead to scout around the old ragged castle which once stood grandiosely now was mostly falling apart he watched for activating as his left hand parasite decided to make an appearance. "D, I know you don't like me giving you advise on things of the heart but I have tell you to be careful with that red head girl of yours. There is something within her that is dangerous about her. I can't put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?" he responded as he pondered on what his pesky parasite had said.

"She has witches blood combined with a vampire blood. That mix has never been a good…usually they end tragically. I'm just saying you have to make sure she keeps her temper in check. Her reputation is infamous about her temper and if whatever is going to happen its going to be because of her temper."

"Yeah she does a nasty temper" he responded thoughtfully as he smiled to himself. D couldn't help but think how he loved it when she was moody. It made everything about her glow with beauty.

"D!" one of the scouts called to him. "Are we ready to go in? The Lady want's to know."

"Yes, let's move back to the group and get ready to in move." As they walked back.

Jazmine was getting anxious a lot of time had passed and they still hadn't entered the castle yet. She was wearing her usual gear tight black leather gear with her faithful utility belt, long sword and trust foldable long bow with her favorite enchanted arrows. As she was checking her things for tenth time again making sure everything was in place D and the scout approached.

"Hey, so are we ready to go in D?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, it's time. We will sneak in through the right side there will most likely be a trap but as long as we are ready for it we should be fine."

"Ok sounds good" said Jazmine.

They ran into the ruined castle which seemed deserted until they reached the main court area where they encountered an attack by some barbarios warriors. They fought bravely breaking the barbarios line and proceeded further into the castle. Finally after several fights they reached the throne room there they found Nathan holding Marie in his arms hostage.

For the first time D and Jazmine was able to clearly get a good view of Nathan. He stood tall a proud and handsome as most vampires always do. His hair was tied in a knot in the back of his head and the clothing he wore was simple warrior gear but clearly of rank.

Beside Nathan stood the witch Nabi a beautiful woman who had serpents entangled in her long blood hair with brilliant blue eyes that clearly could enchant any human. And the werewolf mutant Maze he wasn't as beautiful in appearance as Nathan or Nabi but was certainly good looking in his own way unlike most barbarios. He was at least six feet nine inches tall with dark brown hair with a very muscular hairy body. He wore his medium length hair loose hanging wildly. Both Nabi and Maze awaited for command by Nathan to start their attack as they taunted D and Jazmine.

"Ah, you made it this far. Well done you brought me what I wanted" said Nathan.

D began to worry about all this. _Was this a trap to bring Jazmine here?_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, I always want you Jazmine from the first moment I saw you I knew that you were the key not your father. Tell me do you know what that pendant you wear can do? Nathan snared at Jazmine.

Jazmine felt her anger building inside her _he fooled us. He managed to lure me here, bastard_! as thought to herself. "Nathan, I am not here to play your games…I want you to release my sister immediately!"

Laughing as his apparent beauty seemed to disappear he responded "You think I will release her just at your command you are truly have Noble blood; You arrogant woman! How dare you?"

Suddenly D sensed something from above them. Approximately thirty half human-spiders came upon. These half human-spiders had a head of a human and a body of a spider about eight feet tall. They raced down toward D and Jazmine's group shooting their webs at them trapping the two scouts. D and Jazmine managed get out of their way as they managed to kill most of them as Werewolf Maze jumped into the fight. He tried to surprise Jazmine from behind as she jumped out the way.

D had four more spiders on top of him as he sliced them with one swoosh of his long sword. He spun around and saw that Jazmine was in a fight with Maze. Seeing that she had a handle on the fight he raced toward Nathan. Marie who was still being held by him seemed to be in some sort of a trance. She wasn't moving at all. Nathan threw her to the ground and he sent the witch Nabi to attack D.

Nabi sent an electrical energy toward D knocking him back onto the spike wall. D felt the wind blown out of him as he struggled to get up he saw the blood from the spike that impaled through shoulder. He pulled himself off and up back towards Nathan.

At the same time Jazmine was still fighting with Maze who had managed to strike a few good blows knocking her into a pillar.

At that moment Nathan calls to Nabi, "Do it now! Leave the Dhampir to me. Get her now while both of them are down. I want her NOW!"

Nabi shoots an electrical energy force toward Jazmine as she tries to get up as a shadow of smoke swallows her and Nabi making them disappear to everyone else in the room.

D runs towards Nathan as Maze jumps in front of him and attacks him. D with his sword drawn attacks Maze and misses.

"What's wrong Dhampir your aim is off. Oh, I see what it is you're hurt. Nice little gash you got there on your shoulder. The blood you are loosing will make you pass out soon enough." Maze cackled as he taunted D.

Without saying a word D focused his energy as he went in for the kill and sliced Maze into two parts as Nathan watches becoming infuriated. D looked back at Maze as he starts to split into two parts and said, "I didn't miss this time" and runs towards Nathan.

"AAAHG! Nabi!!! Hurry up and release her" called Nathan.

While the fighting is going on Nabi had Jazmine captured in a misty spell to awaken her powers that Nathan believed will serve his purpose. "A witch that denies her power should not exist. You will awaken to your dormant power and will serve your new master as I command thee to do. I release you from your ignorance and welcome the power within you to be released," as she places her hand on motionless Jazmine's head. "A new beginning will emerge today as the queen of witches will rise and take her proper throne. Take what is yours and destroy anyone that gets in your path."

Jazmine felt a strong current of energy run through her as she felt her body convulse as these words were being said to her. The wind blew around her blowing her red hair freely everywhere. Her green eyes glowed from the power that was building within her. She couldn't move or speak only felt that energy coursing through her body. Suddenly as quickly as everything had disappeared it all reappeared. Unable to move or speak she saw that D was hurt as he fought with Nathan. This caused a great anger rise through her as she suddenly sent a burst of flames exploded lighting up the entire room. Both D and Nathan remained motionless as this happen.

Opening her eyes which glowed like green emeralds her hair flowed through the winds surrounding them. The pendant she wore was glowed red as if it were on fire. Jazmine was floating off the floor she turned to the witch Nabi addressing her first in a echoing voice, "I thank you for awakening a power I always chose to keep locked away. You think the power that flows through me will corrupt me. You are a fool and you will be dammed for doing this to me," as Jazmine raises her hand sends a blast of green flame toward Nabi who screams to her death as she is incinerated.

Taking the opportunity D goes toward Nathan and strikes him with his sword striking his heart.

"You may have killed me but not before I have cursed you for all eternity, D. And you Jazmine my job is done with you and your family. My pretense of wanting your father's blood was only a diversion, a diversion of my real plot. You have an inner evil within you that you do not know and now that I have planted the seed of my revenge within you what your father feared most has come to pass. Now you will have a power that will consume you and everything around you sooner or later. My revenge on your father and worthless legacy has been completed too bad he isn't around to see the eternal damnation his beloved daughter will have to suffer." he bellowed.

Jazmine sent a blast of green flames and burned him to ashes.

Marie was still motionless on the floor as D went to check on her. Jazmine watched intently at this but without moving as she continued to float.

The left hand parasite appears to D; "Ahem D, I think you better leave this girl alone she is ok and address the floating red head wench. I don't think she is herself yet." D turned around to see Jazmine staring at him.

Calmly and speaking to her in his usual loving way D said; "Jazmine, release the power and come to your self. Do not continue to bath yourself in that power for it will corrupt you."

"D this power I feel is incredible. Without even lifting my finger I could burn you and Marie to a cinder." She responded with a devilish smile.

"Remember the power isn't who you are Jazmine. You are a person with honor and respect. Don't let the power corrupt you. Do not let it possess you!"

"D you are such a foolish man," as she sent a blast of wind toward him "Whether mere mortal or immortal men always have tried to control us women throughout the ages, always wanting us to be at their beck and call. How they hate it when they see a woman is strong and independent. They seek to tame us to put us under their footing. I will not allow this to happen any more and you Dhampir you are no different. You arrogant bastard fluttering your beautiful eyes at these mortal women to seduce them making them fall to your feet. You the son of the vampire King how royal you must feel. Just as your father did you will end up doing. I hate you and everything you are… I was such a fool" Gush of electric current went towards him pressing him against the wall.

Confused at what was happening he knew that he had to do something as he suddenly noticed Marie moving. Hoping that Jazmine didn't take her anger out on her sister D searched within him bring up his vampire strength in order to battle Jazmine…

Marie stood up and called the attention of her sister.

"What are you doing my beloved sister? How could hurt the man you claim to love?" Marie bellowed over the blowing winds.

"You dare to speak to me you ingrate. I come here to rescue you and I am now cursed with this power that I have no choice to live with. You will die along with D" sending a blast of energy knocking her sister back to the ground.

"Jazmine, please remember father's words" Marie struggled to speak as she began to recite the words; imitating her father's voice said to Jazmine;

"_My daughter, my beautiful daughter you whom I look into your eyes be reminded of you mother's spirit. Your, flowing red hair and your green eyes are features of the strongest from your mother's clan. My daughter although you feel the strength of the blood that flows through you… let it not change who you really are. Remember what you have learned from us. Do not let it take you as a demon and make you into something that you are not. You have to take control of it and wield it as well as you wield your sword."_

"Do not forget who you are Jazmine. Release it!!" D yelled desperately as he approached her with his sword drawn incase he had no choice to kill her if she didn't. "Jazmine my beloved lover…I love thee and I wish not have to kill you. Please I ask you to release it before it destroys what you cherish most."

The winds began to slowly die down in the room as it suddenly became quiet. Jazmine's face went expressionless as she fell to the floor looking at D she said softly; "Kill me…"

Marie grabbed her and tried to wake her from this trance. But there was no reaction from her. D stood there watching motionless without a word then he spoke up, "Let's go Marie, I am not sure if there are anymore barbarios around. They will fight until the end. Besides your brother may need us back in town."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Decisions**

They headed back to town. Matt who looked disheveled and Nicholas were already waiting for their arrival at the front gates pacing back and forth as they arrived. There was clear evidence everywhere there had been a battle earlier. There were copies lying around everywhere open field outside the outer barriors of both barbarois and soldiers from the farm. The soldiers where collecting all the slain barbarios warriors and pile them up to burn the corpses. As they collected the bodies of their fallen comrades back to the village.

"Marie, you are bac… What happen to Jazmine?" as Matt saw her slumped on her horse.

"We need to get her mended immediately. She was awaken by the witch Nabi who was hired by Nathan to do this. As a revenge towards your family. Matt, there is a secret that I believe you have not told anyone. At least that's the impression I have gathered because neither Jazmine or Marie knew about it." D said in his usual emotionless soft voice with a hint of anger.

Stunned and feeling ashamed that everyone was looking at him he quickly changed the focus back to Jazmine as he proceeded on saying, "Quickly, let's get Jazmine to her room. She will need her rest" said Matt avoid all eyes on him.

"What secret?" questioned Nicholas refusing to let the statement go unanswered.

"Lets move just move before she awakes" Marie interrupted knowing it wasn't the right time to discuss the matter.

* * *

Jazmine's sibling were worried about her not waking since she had returned back to Haven. Her injuries were minor which had mostly healed. Although she still had some bruising which would be gone in another day or two.

D had suffered some severe injuries which he refused for anyone to attend. Eventually he gave in to Isabella when she made it clear that she would not leave him alone until she had a good look at his wounds. By the time she checked his wounds he was nearly completely healed leaving Isabella impressed of the speed it took him to heal. She tried to get him to go to his room and rest for a few hours but he refused all suggestions. He only wanted to sit next to Jazmine and wait for her to wake.

It was late in the evening when D's left hand spoke telepathically to him. "D, I have a weird feeling about this D. I am sensing something else going on with her. Although she is no you she should have rested enough already to wake from her injuries. If you like get me close enough to check her." Without raising his head that rested on the bed as he sat on the chair next to the be he lifted his left hand above Jazmine. His Left hand remained quiet until he began to mumble some words, "Hm…, I don't think you're going to be expecting this" as he started to laugh.

Although there was some interest D responded in his usual emotionless detached voice, "Whatever tell me. I have no time for your antics." he raised his head.

Muffling his laughter his left responded "She, she is with child." With hint of mockery he proceeded in saying "So, I have a question… would you kill her if she would a wake in a rage now knowing that she is with child?" as he smiled.

D remained thoughtfully quiet as he ignored his left hand question. He laid back on the chair staring into the darkness of the bedroom.

It had been fourteen days when Jazmine finally had awakened just before dawn. D had slept on the chair next to her bed every night. Having his sword close by in case there had been a need to use it.

Jazmine felt groggy and unable to speak clearly because of her throat being dry. She tried to clear her throat in order to speak as she slowly sat up on the bed. Jazmine looked at D with a deep feeling despair and regret. However, she kept eye contact with him as he spoke in his gentle voice.

"How do you feel? Is my beloved Jazmine back or did I loose her at the ruins?" as he caressed her face with his hand for the first time since she had been resting.

Clearing her throat, "It's me. How long have been asleep?" She grabbed her throat. "My throat is killing me. I need some water I think."

As D rose to get her some water he responded, "You've been a sleep for the past fourteen days. I have been at your side every single moment other than the few times I left only because Isabella never ending persistence. She has a manner of getting to someone which is really unlike me. I don't know how you can manage with her," as a small smile crept to his face. "She is kind woman but certainly can be a pest," as he came back with a glass and a pitcher of water for her to drink.

Jazmine gave a little chuckle as she drank all the water from the glass. D took the empty glass and poured some more for her.

Taking a deep breath as thoughts of that night came back to her thoughts, "I'm sorry D. I said some horrible things which none of it is even close to true about you. I hope you can forgive me. Honestly D there can't be a future for us… we both have a lies that prevents us from ever learning true happiness for very long. I will be a source of additional pain to you that you do not deserve from me or from anyone else." Looking towards the window which the curtains had been kept open. Probably to provide natural light since there was no lights on in the bedroom. Jazmine coldly added, "You should have killed me then I don…"

D interrupted her, "No, Jazmine. I have something that you need to know before you continue with what you are thinking of saying." Hesitating and slowly he added, "You are with child" as he looked at her expressionless.

"With Child?? But how do you know?" A terrifying feeling came over her. She a demon a curse to her family was with child she thought to herself. Jazmine shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, you are pregnant." D's expression began to soften as added "I will not leave you now that I know there is something part of me growing within you. We will work together learning to control this new awaken power."

"Does anyone else know about this?" She asked hoping that no one knew.

"No, no one. I was waiting for you to wake to tell you first." He responded in his old loving way to her. These actions of expression and feelings he only shared with her in private never allowing anyone to see this other side of him. Being unable to resist he ran his fingers through her curly red hair as it hung wildly.

Looking into her eyes he went on to say, "Aren't you curious to know how I know?"

Jazmine looked at D confused as he raised his left hand. What appeared to be a human face was there. It had eyes, nose and mouth. "Oh, my!," as she jumped backing away from him almost losing her balance. Regaining her courage she moved closer to him as she said, "You, you share your body with a another being a parasite on you LEFT HAND…?" as she curiously stared at his hand.

Finally being introduce D's Left hand didn't miss the opportunity to speak, "Nice to meet you too..." he sarcastically as Jazmine continued to stare at it in disbelief. "You know it's rude to stare. I'm sure you have been taught some manner…"

D interrupted his left hand from continuing to speak as he told it to stop and closed his hand.

"Jazmine are you ok?" D asked.

She stared at D for a long moment. "I'm ok. It's just amazing how that thing is there. I was just thinking that I hope it hasn't seen us…"

Knowing what she meant D quickly responded, "Don't worry it hasn't. It does my bidding. Appearing only when I command it to and has proven to be quite useful. Other than that you would have never known it was there." he said coolly.

"So is it sure that I'm with… I'm with child? I have a baby growing within me that belongs to you." as she began to cry inconsolably.

D, grabbed her gently and held her tightly as he started to caress her hair again. "I love you, my beloved immortal lover. I will be at your side always" he said lovingly as he tried to consol her.

Jazmine didn't say anything in response. She stayed in his warm embrace trying to not think of what the unknown future my bring.

* * *

Jazmine had asked D not to tell anyone she had awakened from her slumber. She wanted to bath in peace and dress with no one asking her questions about anything. As she bathed she felt nauseous as if she was on a rocking ship. She hated that feeling, she hated that she was pregnant why didn't she take better precaution. Ignorance was no excuse both her parents had spoken to her about this before and now she has to deal with it. She rubbed her still flat belly thinking of the future. As she brushed her hair she looked into the mirror continued thinking of her being pregnant by D's child came to her. What would she do? Did she want anyone to know?

Then thoughts of her dreams that she had while during her fourteen day slumber of wanting no needing to return to her mother's town. She wanted to investigate her mother's past. Now things that never made sense are suddenly making some sense to her. She began to pace back and forth while D sat in the terrace giving her room to ready herself.

_I'm going there. I have to see this place_, she thought to herself. She kept brushing her hair until finally tying it into a high ponytail. I am going. I have to do this on my own she thought as she started to put on her usual leather body suit and her black leather corset. She looked in the mirror admiring herself as she snapped on the purple sleeves onto the corset. She loved how my figure looked, _Too bad its going to be gone soon_, she thought to herself.

D walked back into the room and quietly approached Jazmine analyzing her demeanor. Thinking whether she would finally come out her room and let her family know she was awake and well. As he came into her view she was staring at him through the mirror. Her eyes did not reflect the love and adoration that were there before, D saw it. What has changed to make her look at him differently, to feel differently about him? He thought to himself as she turned to him bright eyed and hugged him kissing him on his soft milky cheek. He knew this was to cover up whatever she was feeling at the moment.

Unexpectedly she said, "I want you to know that I love you D more than you can imagine. Just like you, I am a strange creature an altered human form. We are neither human nor vampire fitting into neither. Because of this we don't have the usual characteristics as either do. So if I were to act strangely or unconnected do not think it's because I do not love you", as Jazmine unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach.

Something within D told him that this strange comment meant something more to what was actually said. He looked into her eyes and her look towards him had softened as he placed his hand gently on her hand that she had over her stomach. They smiled at each other with a wordless understanding.

There was a knock on the door that startled both of them. "D! Why do you have the d…?" as D opened the door to Marie, Aaron, Nadia and Matt.

The shock that they had their faces was priceless. Marie was the first to speak as Nadia, Aaron and she went to their sister hugging and kissing her.

"Sister you are awake! I was so worried about you. D here spent all his time at your side he would not let any of us care for you while you slumbered. He was like a prince waiting for his lady in waiting to come back" she said as she turned and winked her eye at D.

"Jazmine, I am so glad that you are awake its been as if we were mourning all over again. Dinner is going to be served soon please come down the rest of the family will be glad to see you back up on your feet" as Matt grabbed his beloved sister from her siblings embrace and hugged her tightly spinning her around.

"Brother, stop you're going to get me dizzy, silly" when she was actually feeling that she was going to throw up.

As Matt lowered his sister to the ground he hugged her tightly allowing her to feel his misery, pain and now joy of her awaking as he kissed her on her lips "Sister, I am glad you are awake I was lost." With a mischievous smile he went on to say, "I need you around to help me keep Isabella in her place. He has been driving crazy."

"Oh brother, don't act like if you don't like her behavior. You know very well you love it when she does things you do not dare to do." Jazmine responded as she hugged her brother tightly.

They all laughed as they walked out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Departure

Dinner had been a wondrous event. The entire family gathered around the large dining room and had a wonderful evening talking about Jazmine's awakening and the success of the restoration of the peace to their area. To D's disappointment Jazmine did not want to announce her pregnancy to the family that evening. Her reasoning was that it may not be received well and that they should wait a while after things were once more normal. Although, D did not agree with her reasoning suspiciously he agreed to not say anything until she was ready to announce it. Jazmine did have other thoughts in her mind that which she did not share with D. Feeling a bit guilty of her secret reasoning she still did not change her mine of the postponing the announcement.

It was late in the evening when Jazmine woke and got up quietly without seemingly waking D she left their room. She went to the study scanning the room making sure she was alone walked over to a corner where some ancient books were kept on the shelf. Removing one of the books the bookshelf opened to a passage. She went in and pulled a lever to close it behind her. As the shelf closed D walked into the study looking for Jazmine… she was no where to be found.

D had left their room barely dressed wearing only a pair of black pants and a white sleeveless shirt. He went out to the terrace to see if she was there but no luck. The night sky was bright not one cloud allowing the stars to shine brightly illuminating the night. D ran toward the stables he checked through the horses to his surprise he found that Jazmine's horse was missing. A fear an unknown feeling to him began to rise making him feel dizzy with it. This was unbelievable what had clearly had happened here. He went back to their room and there was nothing left by her a note or anything. He went back to his old room to see if Jazmine had left something there for him instead to his unfortunate discovery there was a note from her on the dresser.

D started to read the note that she had left him

**D, by the time you read this note I will be gone from Haven Farms. **

**With the recent discovery of my powers I have found the need to go find out the whole truth behind it. I have been lied to by those I hold dear to me and I can't say I can really blame them. For the truth may prove too difficult for me in the end. I beg you not to come after me. I don't know where all this is going to take me and I don't want to put you into any danger because of me.**

**D, there is one thing I would like you to do for me; do not tell anyone about the baby. I don't know what kind of danger our child will be in if it was to be known. Please do not give any more details than necessary to my brother at this moment I can't say I trust him. When you see him you will see that I gave him a good shiner for trying to stop me from leaving. I have nothing to say to him.**

**I'm so sorry for causing you pain and leaving you behind with nothing but a few lines. However, I fear if I were to have told you, you would have not let me go on my own. Please know that I love you more than anything next to our beloved baby that is growing within me. I will return for you. I promise with my life and soul which only belongs only to you.**

**Love,**

**Your Immortal.**

D once again this alien feeling rising again with him. The world seemed to have shook momentarily as he said aloud "How could she? How could she…do this to me!! She knows my pain my suffering for once in my life…" as he crumpled the note and threw it across the room. A feeling of anger and despair began to rise within him as if something was stolen from him. D tried regain control of his emotions again as he paced back and forth thinking to himself what was his next move when there was a knock on the door it was Matt.

Matt was still in the clothes he had on that evening obviously he hadn't gone to bed yet for the night. He looked disheveled as D stared emotionless at him wondering why Matt knew to come to him in his old room. Matt noticed instantly the distress on D's face as he started to explain immediately his unexpected arrival.

"D, I guess you know…that Jazmine is gone. I tried to stop her. She managed to knock me out as I tried to stop her from leaving. However, I have a really good idea where she is headed" he sighed. He looked around the room for a chair walking up to it resigning himself onto it with an inexplicable grief across his face. "She went to my mother's home town. I know for certain she went there. I knew this was going to happen one day but I did nothing to stop it. It's entirely all my fault D that she is gone. I should have told her what I knew. I know of all the dark secrets that my parents hid from her and the others. I knew…I know… I know all the secrets when father helped mother through the darkness that eventually took over her…" he slouched his body over with his head bent, his hands rested on his head grief stricken of his grave error.

D was at a loss for words not knowing what to say to his friend. He was feeling his own pain inside that was much worse than his dear friend could even imagine. Deciding to remain silent he waited for his friend to continue speaking.

Matt felt a dark aura emanating within the room as a cold chill came down his spine. He was for a moment left in a trance as he tried to regain his courage to continue speaking.

Breaking the silence Matt spoke up, "I know she is with child. Not because anyone told me. I know she is with child because mother did the very same thing to father when she was pregnant with me" blurted out almost gasping for breath.

Now this new revelations caught D's attention. It almost made everything that was happening make some sense. However he still could not get over the feeling he felted that made him feel out of control of his life. How could this all be happening to him? He always kept everything at a distance keeping it away so nothing could hurt him. The one time he gave in allowing himself feel love to be love and now all this was happening. Breaking his thoughts began again to speak.

"D, there are things you need to know things that you have to understand if you even thinking of getting her and your child back. First of all, do you really want to do this? Once you enter this realm you can not turn back around. This darkness will consume her…I just know it will. Although she is the strongest out all of the ones before her she will not be able to overcome it forever. Mother was strong but in the end she prove to be still weak…

The whole story about how she died was a lie. Mother was tormented by the curse always but father always knew how to help her through it. Until one day it just took over her and instead of continuing to fight it she killed herself." Tears began to come from Matt's eyes. Through his tears he continued as D's face remained emotionless as his friend's was in pain "It's all my fault and now I have managed to pull in my best friend, my brother into all this." Matt shook his head…

Realizing that Matt was becoming consumed and might not be able to continue with his confession D said, "Matt I can't say I can blame you for everything. This is something your parents should have addressed with Jazmine the minute she was old enough to understand. She is a woman who is over 500 years old and still your father or mother never tried to talk to her about this curse? I find it… never mind that. Just tell me what I need to know. I'm leaving immediately because I can't let her go on her own."

"But D!" Matt pleaded.

Remaining his usual emotionless face D interrupted any other thought as he sternly said; "Matt, I don't want to know anything else. Just tell me where I need to go NOW!" An overwhelming aura began to grow strong again emanating from him as he stared at Matt who he believed to be his friend. Matt felt his aura which made him feel a fear he has never had from D.

Composing himself again Matt continued with his revelations, "Ok, she is headed to a the Northern Frontier town of Aon which located high up in the mountains. The weather there is very unpredictable, if memory serves me correctly it should be winter there now. The snow storms are almost a daily event. There is however a small town at the base of the mountain that you can obtain some supplies. If you need any information there is a supply store that's located at the end of town. The man that runs the place is friendly to our kind. His wife father saved her life once and since then they have been most amiable. I think its also because his wife also has vampire blood in her." he sighed as he extended hi hands to D giving him a diary "D there is so much I have to say but I know time is of the essence so here take this diary. It contains the full story of what my great grandmother had done that placed a curse all her children thereafter. I suppose you know the way to Aon, if not I have a map I can give you of the region."

Coldly D responded with absolutely no emotion; "I'll appreciate whatever you can give me. Please collect whatever you have and give it to me. I'm going to start packing my riding gear now. I'll meet you in the study in 20 minutes. " D not waiting for a response started to collect his thing preparing for his journey.

Matt watched D momentarily trying to regain his courage to speak… but he was unable to so he decided that it was best he left his friend prepare for his departure.

* * *

As D walked into the study Matt waited alone for him to come and gather the items he had for D.

Matt said hesitatingly. "It's all in this book here I have with me about this curse. But give me a moment of your time so I can give you the short version of how this curse was all started. It was my mother's great grandmother who was cursed by an ancient witch. Great Grandmother Louisa was the first of my mother's clan to be born with the features of red hair and green eyes combination. She started from a young age learning to make potions and use spells. One day as she was practicing in the forest where no one would see her she crossed paths with this witch who had seen her practicing. Louisa and this witch eventually became friends. The witch taught her many spells and potions my great grandmother who was very adept to her powers kept getting stronger. She actually had a great desire to obtain more power… she was filled with greed.

Louisa was trusted by the old witch who had welcomed her into her home. Allowing full access to her secluded cabin. Several months had past when one day while helping the old woman clean my great grandmother found a jewel box containing something in it. The old woman had told her that inside the box contained a pendant with immense power that could increase a witch's inner power. The witch had warned my great grandmother not to touch the pendant because it was too powerful for her to have now. She even told Luisa that when she was ready she was going to give it to her but for now she had to wait. Well unfortunately, she could not resist the temptation and stole the pendant from her trusting friend.

When the old witch realized what happened she did not take this lightly. She had trusted my grandmother into her home and she had betrayed her trust. When the old witch asked her about the pendant my grandmother lied and told her she did not have it. My great grandmother never admitted to the witch about taking the pendant. When she finally did it was too late the damage was already done.

Luisa kept the pendant hidden in her home where no one could find it. Although she had stolen the pendant from the old woman Luisa never stopped going to the old witch's home for several years until the day came the old witch became sick. When realizing she was dying and knowing that she needed to tell Luisa of her treachery. The old witch told Luisa one her death bed of the curse she never learned that pendant had. The old told Luisa was cursed because of what she did… she doomed to suffer greatly.

Right before her last breath she told Luisa;

_You will have to wear the pendant from day forward…do not discard it for it's the mark of a great witch. It will find its way back to you. Nothing can destroy it. To your heir you should give this pendant before your death. The power contained within the pendant will make your inner power grow. As it grows you will loose yourself and will consume all of you. You will lose all that you love. You will not find any escape from this curse nor will your heir we be able to escape it. It will take control of you and destroy everything you love. Unless you learn the answer to undo the curse. However, that does not apply to you. For you there is no undoing of this curse your fate is set… madness will eventually take everything you have and you will die_.

My great grandmother tried to apologize to the old woman begging to make amends for her grave mistake. She even tried to give back the pendant but the old woman refused. The last words said by the old woman were that every red head green eye daughter will have to wear the pendant for if they did not they will meet an untimely death.

At the time of the witch's death my great grandmother had three children and her youngest of the three children was a girl with red hair and green eyes. My great grandmother feared for my grandmother's welfare. However, reluctantly she eventually gave her the pendant that marked her as the cursed child. A few days later my great grandmother was found dead. She jumped off a cliff and killed herself.

Although my grandmother had a rough childhood she grew up fairly normal until she met my grandfather Lord Marcus. He was one of the original noble vampires from court as well. You might recall him. He was known for being a ruthless Lord. However, one day when he first saw my grandmother he instantly fell in love with her and her beauty. He courted nightly her until she finally accepted him and he took her as his wife. Lord Marcus was evil by nature but he loved my grandmother very much. She had endured several pregnancies all of the children dying before being born. Eventually a child from their union was born to her misfortune her daughter -my mother had red hair green eyes. Later Lord Marcus found out that my grandmother had been terminating her pregnancies on purposely to prevent the curse to continue. She never told him for she feared that he would abandon her. He was hurt by the news. All that time he thought he was paying for all his misdeeds. I cannot for certain say if my grandfather felt like killing my grandmother at that moment.

By time the truth was known my grandmother had suffered mentally and was nearly mad. Although Lord Marcus' reputation continued as being ruthless it was more talk of ancient history than anything else. He had changed his ways because he really did love my grandmother. He never tasted her blood fighting the urge until the very end. She died as a human by her own will. However he was left bitter from all the deaths of his unborn children. It was believed that my grandmother had been pregnant at least 6 times before my mother was born. Lord Marcus never suspected or wanted to believe that grandmother killed his - her own children.

By the time of my mother's fifth birthday her mother had completely gone mad and she killed herself by jumping off a cliff like her mother. The morning of her death she left a present for my mother the pendant along with a note containing a full confession. My mother's father took the note and kept it from my mother for a very long time until her thirteenth birthday. As you know thirteen is significant for witches and it was at that time she was told of her great burden.

Mother's father prepared her for what she had to deal with eventually. However, as you know for us with vampire blood its very difficult to forget our sorrows. One day my mother found her father dead by his own hands. A stake straight into his heart which he drove with his own hands. Leaving her completely alone.

Unlike my great grandmother and grandmother my mother's life was different. She was stronger than the both of them because she was Dhampiresa. Mother learned to use her witch powers from a very young age. She wandered for days trying to escape from her sorrows until one night when she lost her will to live she laid on the ground waiting for her death to arrive father literally tripped over her. Nearly falling over her but gracefully regarding his balance he looked at the unmoving beauty lying on the ground surrounded by high grass. He was mesmerized by her natural beauty which he found irresistible. Father carried the motionless woman back to his castle and nursed her back to health. They eventually fell in love and married.

When my mother was pregnant with her first child she went nearly mad. Unknown to both of them she was suffering from the curse that was placed upon her line. She had some indescribable desire to return to her grandmother's land. She left one day with no word. Since she was a Dhampir the day light did not affect her like father so she took advantage and left during the day. When father rose that evening he was beside himself. He couldn't understand why she had left. Father left immediately to find her and bring her back home.

Father found mother in this old ruin cabin on the ground half alive as suddenly a spirit rose up and asked them a series of questions and tasks. Each question was to be answered honestly and correctly and each task completed or the power in the pendant would take her. Father always said that it was his love that helped them through the tasks and questions. Mother's power had already increased by the time father had found her.

Later father discovered that mother had burned and killed everyone from her grandmother's village. He was certain that if he didn't save mom her power would have ended up overwhelming her leading to her death. Father was able to get mother way. How I don't know… but I am of the belief he may made a pact with the witch that place the curse itself. Please know father never admitted this to me or anyone this is pure speculation.

The connection with Nathan was that his father was my father's friend at one time. He knew of what happened and the sadness that it caused father. He also knew of the kind of power it would draw out. My father and Nathan's father had a fall-out in their relationship where neither ever made peace with the other. Father eventually fought and killed Nathan's father because of his greed and his blood lust. As you know already father could not tolerate those who preyed on humans. It was at the command of the vampire king who gave orders to have him killed by my father's hands. Because of this I believe Nathan was of the belief that if Jazmine could be awaken she would unleash the same fate on Haven Farms and destroying everything father had built. He could have had other plans but I am almost positive that he wanted most of all was to destroy everything that my father had loved.

D who remained silent the entire time Matt told his story never interrupting his friend's story. His face as emotionless as the first day he had arrived to Haven. All that D thought of was leaving and finding Jazmine to help through what this new unknown was going to bring. When Matt was finally done D took the items prepared him and leaving without saying goodbye. Matt was left alone in the study with the distance sounds of D's horse galloping out of Haven. Coming to the understanding that now it was now all up to D if he would ever see if beloved sister or friend again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**In Pursuit Of The Truth**

As the sun rose its rays of light crept onto the sleepy town. A stranger of graceful beauty galloped down the trail toward the sleepy town as if hell was pursuing the rider at full speed. It had been three days since her departure from Haven only rested for three hours since then. Jazmine wanted to keep a good distance from anyone trying to catch up to her. Finally reaching the northern territory of the Frontier where the weather was going to become much more difficult she decided to stop at the local town to pick up fresh supplies and have her Cybernetic horse checked. Wearing a black wide brim travelers hat with long black coat that she had taken from D. She took the coat because she knew it give her the coverage for her entire body providing the protection she required from the sun. Also, because she want to have something of his that still had his scent.

Although she wasn't a full vampire she had enough of it in her blood to make her much more sensitive to the sun compare to other dhampirs. Her curly red hair was loosely tied as strands of her rebellious hair escaped from the tie coming around her face. Her appearance was of a feminine beauty to be noticed. Even as she tried to cover her face she still drew awes from all those who happen to catch a glimpse of her. Strangely unlike other half vampire-human her skin was not as pale skin as they mostly all had. Although her skin had paled in the recent weeks she still was much darker in comparison to D's complexion. This made it easier for her to pass as human much more easily.

* * *

She gracefully walked into the local supply store to buy some items that she was going to need for her trip up the mountainous region. The old store clerk was very kind and attentive offering several items that were going to be useful for her trip up to Aon. 

While Jazmine was purchasing her items from the store three young men walked into the store. In their demeanor they had mischief written all over it. Jazmine ignore them and continued attending her matters with the store clerk. The three men appeared to be in their early twenties good looking which they obviously knew they were. As they acted very cocky as they spoke to each other in the store. They were all well dressed with well built bodies; obviously they worked hard at least on staying in shape. None of them look like they worked or have known one day of hard labor. Most likely were sons of the better off locals. Before they had an opportunity to start any trouble the store clerk tried to discourage any it by giving a dirty look as he said to them…

"Boys, if you _ain't gonna_ buy anything get out of my store. You guys know dam well you're in here to check out the Ms. here. And I _ain't gonna_ have _ya_ bother her with your nonsense while she is in here selecting her items. If you all make a ruckus here… I swear I'm going straight to tell each of ya'll fathers personally… Ya know how they all hate how you three run around this town here doing nothing." the clerk said angrily.

Jazmine had spotted them earlier as she rode in early that morning as they were leaving the saloon. Leaving the saloon early in the morning probably meant they spent drinking all night. She knew from the moment she past them that she grabbed their attention and it was only a matter of time that they would come harass her.

"Ah, old man you're always complaining" the younger of the three (obviously the leader of the three) waiving his hand the clerk. "We are in here to pick up supplies ourselves. We decided last night that we are going to head on out and go to the Capital like all young people are now doing. We might even try to get into one of the Universities there. What you think about that?" as he gave a mischievous smile. This young man intention was to try to impress the young lady with hopes that she would help provide an opportunity to speak to her. Jazmine ignored them without even flinching as she continued looking through some riding supplies.

"Well that's great of Louis but you first should stop drinking all night. Because at that rate you will never make it to the Capital. So why don't ya come back later and when this young lady is done purchasing her supplies." the clerk responded curtly.

They all stood quietly there as a sudden sense of tenseness filled the room. Jazmine annoyed by their presence emanated it into the room a magical intimidation that was noticeable enough to them but unnoticeable for them to know it was coming from her. The boys feeling uncomfortable decided to leave.

_Jazmine thought to herself these stupid idiot boys barely able wash behind their own ears and they think some stupid talk about going to the Capital was going to impress a noble like her. They were so afraid to even direct a single syllable to her. No wonder they were desperate. _

In a low voice so only the old clerk could hear her, Jazmine asked him; "Sir, you mentioned you have the type of nourish I require for individuals such as me… I will need at least a month supply. I inadvertently didn't bring enough when I left for my journey."

"Don't you worry about that. I knew what you were before you even told me. I want you to know if there is anything you need you come by here. My wife although she is a simple woman her mother was a Dhampiresa and her father was human. She has a lot more human blood than vampire in her but she still on occasion requires some of this stuff to keep that nasty urge controlled. We here give safe harbor for those like you. No one has any idea what we do here so don't you worry about anything. We have a bed and breakfast here so there's never any question about any of our guests. Plus since we live a bit off from the main part of town we are pretty much left alone."

"Thank you sir, you are very kind. I only need to obtain the supplies I require and have my horse tuned-up so I can leave immediately. I want to get up to those mountains before the weather worsens." Jazmine answered with a slight smile.

Building up his nerve the old man dared to ask her; "Ms. you have an extreme beauty about yourself… was your father or mother a noble? You look like someone I knew long time ago. And your beauty just explodes from you even though you try to hide it with that coat of your's. Just like her's did. Please forgive me for daring to say something like that. It's just that I couldn't let you leave without saying that you are beautiful." the old clerk sighed.

"Thank you, sir its not trouble at all. I rather not give information regarding my origin since it may comprise you later. However, I will say one thing about women in general… they all love to be told they are beautiful" she responded with a smile.

Suddenly someone from the back room came out… "Father, are we out of…" the young man's face lost all focus on what he had on mind to say to his father as he looked at the beauty standing before him.

The tanned young man was of at least 6'5 feet tall his built was not of a person who spent their day trying to increase their muscle mass rather it was nature. His hazel eyes sparkled pure innocence of a young man who's dreams have not yet been shattered. The young man wore his black straight hair shoulder length perfect for him, thought Jazmine as she took in ever ounce of him. Something about him stirred her insides.

Keeping her composure and not reflecting any feelings in her demeanor she remained quiet as the old man broke the silence, "Eric, what was it again you needed to know??"

"Oh, sorry father I didn't know we had a customer" as he looked at Jazmine with full confidence he directed to her, "Would you please excuse me for interrupting… I just need to ask my father about some items we will have to restock soon. You're traveling through here, huh?"

"Yes, I am and will be leaving shortly to Aon once my horse is ready."

"Figures, beautiful women like yourself don't stay around her long enough to give a guy a chance."

"Oh really? Well that's a shame then. You should get out more you might have better luck doing nothing about it will not improve your chances of meeting one… unless you plan on waiting for one to fall onto your laps one day." Jazmine responded teasingly.

"Ha-ha, Father this girl got it all she is mysterious, beautiful and has a sense of humor. Well if you don't mind, may I have the honor to help you with your supplies. I'm guessing you can carry them all yourself… but why tire yourself out now since you still have a long ride to Aon. So, what do you say?" Eric asked confidently.

"Hm, since you dared to ask and appear to be intelligent enough to speak a full sentence to me… I guess it's ok." Facing the old man, "Sir did you also include the medications I require? I will need them while I'm up there since I am not sure what conditions things are going to be."

"Yes, everything is in the pack. The other stuff you already have put them away in your coat. Remember the vitamins are important you take twice a day. You don't have any idea how hard these coming months are going to be." shaking his head he continued, "You already paid me so we are done here." the concern old man responded.

"Ok, good…"responded Jazmine.

The stableman's young son came in looking for Jazmine, "Ms. your horse is ready. My daddy said to come and get you. There been a bunch of people been coming around inquiring about you all morning too" the boy added.

"Thank you, I'll walk back with you now since I am done here. I want leave before the rest of the town awakes with the news that a stranger is in their mist."

* * *

Jazmine, Eric and the horseman's son left toward the stables. As she finished packing her supplies Eric notice that something wasn't right. The streets were oddly quiet compared to how they usually are in the mornings. While Jazmine finished packing the last few things he told Jazmine… 

"Look you need to know that we have a few bad eggs in this town. I'm sure you might noticed them already as you came in this morning. These individual believe all pretty girls are weak and easy prey. However, I know and my blood tells me that you are just no simple beauty. Just be very careful when you go up the trail. There is a spot where the terrain has a high rock formation on both sides. Bandits always like hide at that spot to trap travelers in order to steal their items."

Eric pausing for a moment to think of what else to say to this woman he added, "Do you have a weapon??"

With a smile Jazmine responded, "Of course." she pulled her gem crusted long sword from its sheath that was hidden underneath her cloak.

"Wow, nice sword. Can I see it?" Jazmine handed the sword to Eric without hiding a bit of amazement he twirled it effortlessly as he said, "This is beautiful and perfect balance. Hmm?, I know that insignia on that handle too. I knew my feelings about you were right all along. I owe you my allegation. Your father saved my mother from an untimely death once when she was out in the fields. It was during a time we had a serious problems with those pesky demon clouds. My mother has never forgotten his gesture, if you ask her about it now she will go on for hours about it too," as he looked again outside from the entrance to the stable. Eric changing his tone as rushed his words he said. "Well, I won't keep you any longer… but if you need a companion up the way… you just let me know and I'll go with you."

Jazmine felt proud of hearing a story about her father heroic action helping this young man's mother. She responded, "Thank you, but this journey I must do alone. I better go now before it gets later in the day. Thank you again for the warning. I will keep it in mind."

Jazmine mounted and headed out of the town. Eric and the young stable boy stood at the door watching her gallop out of town. With a long sigh Eric said to the boy, "It's a shame that a goddess has left our little town… it really did brighten our d…"

Suddenly Eric sees the three trouble makers heading out behind Jazmine. He knew that they were on their way to start some trouble with her. Eric got his horse and went after them as the young stable boy told him to wait for a moment.

"Eric, wait you need a weapon. Take this. Father was saving this sword he made for your 18th birthday. I guess you can go on take it now to go rescue the pretty lady. Make sure you get a chance to teach them a good lesson with it. I'll go tell your father about you leaving to chase after them" the eight year old boy said as he gave Eric the sword.

Astonished at what the little boy said Eric responded gratefully, "Tommy, you really scare me sometimes. For a kid your age you have some amazing ideas. I will keep in mind to always remain on your good side.

Don't tell my father I left. Tell your dad instead and to come up the trail as soon as he gets a chance." with a bow of his head Eric sped off behind the three idiots.

* * *

Jazmine sensed someone was following her as suddenly she sensed that they took a different path or had fallen further behind. She approached trail that lead into the high rock formation on the sides of the trail. Keeping Eric's warning in mind that the riders that had suddenly disappeared might try to surprise her there she slowed her gallop. Giving them a chance to actually try to rob her. 

As her horse slowly galloped through the path her senses went into full gear. She knew instantly where they were waiting to appear. Her vampiric senses told her they were going to attack from the left. Jazmine kept her sword's sheath in the center of her back so her attackers would never know if it was her right or left hand she used to wielded her weapon. Even though she was left handed she was able to wield her sword just deadly with both hands.

_Idiots they must have never done this thing before,_ she thought to herself as she had seen unmistakably one of them poking their head up checking to see where she was. Jazmine kept a straight face giving no indication of any concern. As they suddenly came out riding surrounding her as they pointed their guns at her demanding that she gave up all her things.

Without a word Jazmine stared at the boy in the center as his hand began to shake with fear he could not control. His other two companions looked at him with concern as one of them shouted.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you Louis? She is defenseless. Shoot her if gives us any trouble," one of the boys from the group shouted.

Jazmine had kept her wide brim black travelers hat low while her coat's collar turned up protecting her from the sun. This also served as a shield in case she was ever attacked keeping her face hidden keeping attacker unsure of her.

Jazmine spoke in her usual soft but stern voice to the three, "I think your friend is having second thoughts of this dumb attempt of a robbery. I would suggest that you move out my way… before I will have to teach all three of you a good lesson."

A distant sound of a horse galloping toward them was approaching quickly. It was Eric who was coming. Eric approached the group he flipped off his horse and landed gracefully right in front of Jazmine horse pointing his sword directly at Louis as he addressed him directly, "You're an idiot for doing this. Put your gun down or I'll be forced to take action against you. Just go home!"

"Oh, shut up dumb ass. You want to be hero. You're just like your father always trying to do the right thing. A guy with kind of looks you have should be hanging with us… having fun with pretty girls like her. I tell you what, we will let you have some fun with her after we had our share", snared the guy on the left of Louis.

Louis continued to watch at was happening but remained quiet and motionless.

"Look, Mike you're the dumb ass here. You have no idea what you up against!"

Jazmine looked at Eric as she interrupted him saying "Eric let them try. They need someone to teach them a good lesson." She looked back at the men with a mischievous look on her hidden face.

Eric noticing the glint in her eyes Eric, he smirked as he faced them all again, "Well I warned you. I hope after this you will learn your lesson."

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious." Mike shot at Jazmine as she flipped off her horse and landed on his horse knocking him off the saddle.

Jazmine got off and smacked the horse's behind making the horse take off galloping. While all this was happening Louis was still motionless as his friends called for his attention and leadership. He remained watching everything that was happening observing every detail of the grace and the ease this woman moved. No response came from him as friend tried to trample Jazmine but some how the horse stopped right in front of her and merely nudge her gently on her chest.

"You bitch!!" Yelled the man known as Barry as he fired his gun at her. His horse knocked him off too making him making him miss his intended target. The shot woke Louis from his trance as his friend called his name again, "Louis, this bitch here thinks she can beat us. Let's teach her a lesson" as the once handsome man appeared to turn ugly his face raging with anger.

"No, we won't bother her anymore. Get Mike to ride back with you" Louis commanded.

"But Louis, What's up with you?" Barry angrily questioned.

"Did you not hear me?? Fucking get Mike on your horse Barry or I'll shoot your fucking ass off." Louis shouted at him.

Muttering Barry lifted Mike onto his horse and started back on their way to try to find Mike's horse and head back to town. Louis stopped and turned slowly back towards Jazmine who by that time had drawn out her sword he said, "Dhampir. Hmm! I know what you are now. You were able to put a neat spell on me this time but next time… You won't be able to pull that trick again on me. You will have to come back down to our town and when you do I won't let you go so easily." without waiting for a response he turned around trotted back to town.

"You alright Jazmine? What the hell did you do to him," asked Eric.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just gave him a taste of the same the fear he tries to instill in women when he tries to take advantage of them. I wouldn't worry much about what he thinks. He thinks the effect of my spell has already passed. Trust me he won't be quite the same anymore."

"But he threatened you!"

"Yes, his manhood was challenged that's all… The next time he sees me he will know to run the other way." Walking back towards her horse Jazmine felt a sudden sharp pain that rushed through her abdomen. She tried not to show any signs of the pain however she was unsuccessful… Eric had noticed as he moved towards her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing. It's expected that I will have to deal with this sooner or later" suddenly Jazmine felt nauseated and she moved toward the side of the rode and released it in chucks.

Shocked Eric was speechless. Obtaining the nerve he offered his help, "Look you don't have to go on your own to Aon it's still about a day or two depending on the weather. There's absolutely nothing up there but a cursed land. A woman in your condition should not go up there alone." Quickly noticing Jazmine did not like what he said he tried to redeem himself by adding, "I'm sure you would be ok… but let me at least escort you there I know the trails in the area very well. I know of several short cuts that will get you up there in half the time. Once we are there, I will leave you alone unless you change your mind. If you just give a few minutes and wait for me here I'll be right back with my pack that I have hidden nearby."

Shocked and resentful that she was seen at her weakest moment. Jazmine stood waiting for this boy amazed at how a simple town's boy who barely had a trace of vamparic blood in him showed some resourcefulness.

* * *

As Jazmine waited for Eric to return she thought to herself what was D doing now. She knew if she tried really hard she could sense if he was coming for her. Closing her eyes she saw D galloping down a trail that she passed less than a day ago. She knew then that he was coming for her. Feeling a jumble mix of joy and anger she opened her eyes… she saw a dark horse approaching with its rider wearing a black thick cloak bellowing into the air behind him. Jazmine shook her head, "Wow, I must miss him because now this kid almost looked like him. What the hell did I get myself into now. I didn't want D to come with me and now I got some 17 year old following me around like a lost puppy… just great." 

Looking at him with her icy cold green eyes, "Eric did you send at least a message to your father about your whereabouts?"

"Yes, I did Ms. The Stableman and his son were on there way here and I sent my message back with them for Father. Don't worry about me… I have done this trip up to Aon a bunch of times b…" without finishing what he was about to say Jazmine pulled the reigns on her horse started back her gallop back up the mountain trail at full speed. Shaking his head Eric said to himself, "_Dam woman is crazy in her condition riding a horse like that_."

They rode all day cutting through some rough terrain however with the assistance of Eric's knowledge of the area they made very good time. They had traveled what could have been a day and half run into half day which impressed Jazmine. The kid certainly showed some skill in riding horses too as Jazmine thought that if she ever returned to Haven she was going to take him with her and have him join her patrol group. Riders with great skill were always in need.

* * *

It was late in the evening and the weather began to change to harsher conditions. The wind was blowing hard and there was snow falling everywhere. The weather wasn't getting any better so Eric suggested to stop in a nearby cave where there was ample room for the horses to rest and for them to settle down for rest of the night. 

As they quietly sat next to the camp fire trying to keep warm Eric couldn't help himself but ask the silent woman some questions. Knowing that she might ignore him like she did his other questions earlier he wasn't going to let her avoid answering them this time. He managed to annoy Jazmine that she had even told him once before that he talked to much and all his talking was giving her a headache. It didn't matter to him what she had said that to him… he wasn't going to let it deter him of knowing why she so desperately was rushing to get to a town that no one has lived in for several thousands of years.

Thinking it thoroughly he figured to start up a conversation regarding information about the town and hopefully that will open her open to other things he wanted to know.

"Jazmine there are some things you need to know about the area. Look here I'll draw you a map. I'm sure you have a good memory since."

Without responding a word she shook her head in agreement. Letting him know that he had her attention. She watched Eric begin to draw a map of the complete area on the snowy ground.

"Ok, this is where we are at now. We are about half a day away at the speed we are going to reach what use to be the center of the town. Actually it more like a village the population in this area when it was inhabited was believed to be very small. Some of the descendants of the people that lived up here now live in my town.

Anyway, I fear that we may take a bit longer if the snow keeps coming down the way it is now. The paths are going to be dangerous and a woman in your condition should not be doing this trot. I'm sorry to say it… I know that you are much stronger than us who are more human than vampire but I have to warn you." he soften his voice in hopes she understood he was genuinely concerned for her safety.

Jazmine stared icily at him with not a hit of a response until… she without changing her expression spoke up, "Look, I thank you for your concern. I truly appreciate you helping me up this way. Honestly, I only accepted your offer because I know the individual which I am trying to keep away from is getting closer. He is unlike anyone you have seen. His grace and beauty commands the ground he gallops his horse on. He is godly and a man to be feared when turned into an enemy. I sense his presence although he is still far from your town which mean we had made good time. Understand this one thing he isn't someone I fear… its just that I don't want him near me while I stay at the ruins. This is why I also want you to leave me there alone once the weather improves for you to return to your family."

Astonished at what he just heard, "But my lady, you can't mean to stay up there all alone. The weather is so unpredictable."

"Look, Eric I am no mere mortal I am a Dhampiresa. Know that my limits are beyond your own imagination. I will not deny I may have to deal with some discomfort so to speak… but it will not kill me," Jazmine responded sternly as she added further. "I need to know this area well so please continue with your explanation." Seeing the boy still speechless at her coldness of her words and feeling a bit guilty of being so ungrateful, "Look it seems my pregnancy has made me more tenacious than my usual person. Understand something about me, I am a warrior whether with child or not it is my nature. I am harsh and demanding to those around me because of what I do. There is only one man that could control me and that is who I am trying to get away from. And before you ask me, yes he is the father of my child." Looking into the boys eyes seeing his sincerity and concern she continued even though she did not want to share her secret quest.

"I am on a quest to obtain a secret. A secret that was kept from me until just recently when an evil want to be Noble had one of his witches waken me to this strange witch power I know posses. It's more of a curse than a blessing. I'm cursed you see… this is why I am so adamant in wanting you to leave me alone to figure out how I can break it. If I can not I will go mad such as foremothers did and hurt anyone who is around me. I will then have no choice but do what my mother did, my grandmother and her mother did… it was the only answer for them and might be as well for me." As she stared into the fire she went on sadly, " Just recently I almost killed the father of my child… but he my beloved immortal lover and my little sister managed to drown that demon for now. But for how long? I really don't know. It seems to me that it is connected to my anger which is why I try to keep my temper in check… Although I've had a few outburst it seems that it has to be a certain type of anger that requires for it to be released."

"I see. Thank you for sharing this with me Jazmine. I'm starting to understand the situation a lot better now. You know at one time in this village there was a very powerful witch that some say that she is still alive although there is a grave stone with her name on it next to her old cabin? They say that her soul awaits for final redemption of the wrong that was done to her. But that's where it gets complicated."

"What do you mean??" Jazmine asked questioningly as she leaned forward toward the fire rubbing her hands the ruby necklace fell into full view as she leaned forward.

"Well it seems that its not just repayment she wants for the wrong… but… well let me say to you what I have found and when we get there I will take you to this old cabin…" Noticing her necklace he said, "Hey that's an interesting gem. I've seen a picture of it some where. I just can't remember where." he said pensively. "Anyway, it's said; _That the day will come when the one true witch will come and ask for forgives only after she has learned the inner secrets of her power, pure of heart she shall be and know true eternal love._ That's pretty much the first part but there is a second part…"

"A second part?"

"Yes, but I don't know that completely by memory just thinking about it gives me the chills."

"Don't be a wuss! You got me this far through some dangerous terrain if you try to remember I might consider leaving you around for a while longer. You're proving your worth to me" Jazmine said jokingly. Suddenly something appeared to change in Eric's demeanor and Jazmine quickly moved back swiftly as he appeared to be in a trance.

In a strange voice not his own a voice of an old woman came out his mouth as he started to say; "Ah finally you have arrived with my chosen one. This boy here has been coming up to this desolate town for many years. I have guided him into parts that if anyone else dared would have died. Unbeknownst to him he was born with curiosity of coming here since the day your father so valiantly rescued his mother. Your father took your mother from me without finishing what he was required to do. But it was the deal we struck then… to bad she died so young. I chose to wait only because the mix of his blood with your mother would make a strong witch and finally you have come right into my hands. You of your mother damned clan will have to prove your worthiness and finally make amends. But these tasks will require one more who I should hope will get here soon if not the path will be closed to him until the weather recedes. Ha-ha! His ride up here will be dangerous and if he does not make it here you will be mine…mine for all eternity…ha-ha" the mysterious voice laughed loudly and cruelly.

"Old woman hurry up with what you have to say I am running out of patience. Using that innocent boy for your own purpose is evil. Putting his mother into danger just to set the chessboard is just as wrong. How dare you use people to reach your own ends!!!" Jazmine said angrily however remaining calm and a cool tone.

"To my own ends, hmm?" the voice said thoughtfully. "Very well said indeed you are unlike them for sure. Noble. But that anger… Ah, yes that anger is just brimming… funny how you like your foremothers had to suffer the same fate exactly when a woman should be enjoying of becoming a mother." she laughed tauntingly.

Jazmine ignored the witches comments refusing to respond or show any emotion remaining completely impassive.

"Ah you know how to hold your anger well… Much better than the others. Since you insist in knowing… I will tell you what you need to know;

Before your handsome knight may come to you… _The day will soon come when the one true witch of your clan will come and ask for forgives only after she has learned the inner secrets of her power, prove her purity of heart and know true meaning of true eternal love. Once proven, through the fires of hell shall the knight come rescue the one he call his immortal. The knight will falter but his aid will help him through the most difficult of tasks to reach his lover. It is he and only he that carries the true bloodline will be able to achieve such as task. If he fails she shall perish along with him into eternal damnation_.

Although, I can now see that you are certainly different. That spirit in you that aura a true Dhampiresa you are unlike your mother. She was weak just like ones before her. Don't disappointment me." the witches voices remained quiet for a moment as she spoke up again. "You may stay in my old cabin its not much but it will keep you warm enough so that child in you will not suffer the cold winter. Understand something although I have laid a curse on your mother's family I am not an evil spirit. I was wronged and payment is due for it. Until the wrong has been corrected by someone in the line of the person who wrong me I will continue trying to collect the debt and remain in this form." Taking a full glimpse of Jazmine she added, "Do you have the pendant?" Jazmine pulled the pendant from under her coat. "Ah, yes very good. It is yours to keep to pass on to your selected heir to serve as a reminder but we will see if there will be any future heir."

"Old woman stop taunting me. I thank you for your kindness in offering your home. I will hope you will keep your trickery to yourself while I stay there," Jazmine responded sternly.

"My, my don't we have that noble blood oozing out of you. Not to worry my cabin is sacred ground it will be where every will end just as it began. Just understand that if you fail you will loose your life and that child will be mine. Don't bother to say anything else I'm leaving… Oh don't get any ideas trying to stay anywhere else your grandmother made sure that there was not one building standing. Now that one was nut case…. ha-ha" she laughed as he released the boy from her possession.

Shaking his head Eric looked confused at Jazmine, "Hey what happen why are you standing over there. Is someone coming?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just heard something but its nothing to worry about. Let's gets some sleep I want to move out of here soon within the next few hours."

"Are you…" Eric started to ask as he watched Jazmine shake her head saying no as she walked away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The Chase**

Dawn was making its slow appearance through the mountains as Jazmine stood there thinking pensively of what the old woman had said the prior evening. She couldn't help but think there was something about her that did not seem to be evil… But why did she curse her family?

Her parents never mentioned anything about the curse to her or to anyone else. However, it was clear to Jazmine that her parent's had confided in Matt with the secret. Why did they never tell her about it? She would have prepared herself for this instead of going into it blindly. This journey could end with her death or worse her soul to held by an unrest spirit.

Suddenly something struck Jazmine senses as she said aloud, "He is very close! Dammit, I should have known nothing was going to stop him from coming. He is so close. I can almost smell him," she said thoughtfully, briefly remembering the times they spent together. Waking from her daydream as the wind blew strongly against her face she sprang into action, "I need to move out." Jazmine ran toward Eric and woke him abruptly. "Let's move. He is closing in and I want to get as far as I can so the snow can cover our tracks and hopefully make it impossible for him to come after me."

"Hey! Who…is he?" Eric asked questioningly forgetting everything for a moment. "Oh you mean HIM! Ok, so what are you waiting for?"

They moved out shortly after heading towards the town that was only a short distance away. Jazmine hoped that the snow would keep falling heavily covering their tracks and making the trail too difficult for D continue coming after her. The last thing Jazmine wanted was to get him into any danger because of her.

* * *

D was on the rode that same evening after Jazmine's disappearance was discovered trying to catch up with Jazmine who had several hours of a head start. He refused any assistance from any her family. No one dared to insist upon him about going along. It was clear that he was in no mood to have an opened discussion with anyone. D rode his horse like he has never ridden before pushing his horse beyond its limits. He had encountered a few delays on his way which he was able to deal with quickly enough but not before loosing a lot of time in between. 

The annoying left hand resident decided to make an appearance as they rode, concerned he tried to ask, "D, are you ok?" As a long time resident in D's body he never sensed him with what he felt at the moment. It was an emotion that was alien to his host's usual emotionless self. D did not bother to respond. Instead he squeezed his left hand on the horse's reigns letting the often annoying parasite know that he was in no mood to talk about it. It was the parasite's second attempt in getting to D to talk about what was brewing inside him. The result this time was the same no answer.

D arrived to the small town at the base of the mountain during the evening hours just in time before the supply store closed. He planned on purchasing some items to restock his supplies and hoped he would obtain information about Jazmine as well. It only seemed logical that she would have stopped at the supply store if she did indeed go up the mountain trail. It would have been unlike her to go up the treacherous mountain unprepared.

D as an experienced traveler knew that the supply store was friendly to dhampirs. Places in the frontier that welcomed dhampirs had special markings only visible to their keen eye sight. The last supply store before leaving town had such a marking. If Jazmine would have went to this store they would have been able to give her all the supplies she needed without needing to reveal her true self to others in town. D entered the supply store in his usual graceful manner. As he walked in his boots did not make sound on the wooden floor. His unintentional grace and beauty had the clerk mesmerized before D had approached the counter. D could have asked anything from the man he would have complied with any request.

D asked the clerk in a soft kind but emotionless tone, "Excuse me sir, I would like to obtain the items on this list." Waiting for a moment D added, "I also would like to inquire if you have recently had a customer, a woman with long red hair and green eyes?"

The mesmerized clerk took a few seconds to regain his composure before he responded as words flowed without any hesitation, "Let me get the items for you now. As for your inquiry of this woman my kind sir… I have seen her. It was not two days ago when she was here. She was going up that mountain to where that old village Aon use to be." The clerk couldn't stop himself from telling this stranger everything he knew even though something inside told him to stop. D's face remained impassive and quiet keeping full eye contact on the old man. "I… I don't know why I am telling you all this… but she ran into some trouble with the local hoodlums and my son left after them to warn her." This information caused a slight reaction from D. Remaining quiet he allowed the clerk to continue with his story. "However, it appears he remained with her as a guide. The boy knows the area like the back his hand. Lord knows his mother has told him hundreds of times not to go up there. That boy has been going up to that haunted place since he was a kid. Although the kid is my son I have to admit the Ms. is in good hands. These mountains can be treacherous this time of year." The exhausted clerk stopped speaking and waited for a response from D.

Breaking his spell D responded "Thank you sir," as his dropped some gold coins on the counter taking with him the bags of items the old man packed he left the store without making a single sound.

D got on his horse and began to gallop out of town. As he started to go up the mountain the weather had a changed for the worse. Strange how a few elevations up the weather was colder as the heavy snow storm pounded the region. D did not let the weather condition stop him from riding on. The snow in some parts of the trail was coming half way up the horse's legs. This was dangerous one wrong step into a branch or a hole and the horse can lose his leg.

The weather was relentless all day into late evening when D arrived to a small clearing that had an entrance to a cave. Walking over to the area D started to inspect the area with little effort he was able to detect that someone had been there earlier that day.

"I'm close," he said out loud.

"D, I know you have little patience for me lately but you have to listen to me. As your long time companion I tell you this weather isn't going to get any better. If we stay the night here we may not be able to get up to the old town tomorrow morning. However, the conditions aren't that great for us to tread up that way riding at night." His left hand said.

"So what are you trying to say?" D responded.

"Well to chuck it up as a lose." Left had responded as D started to squeeze his hand "WAIT, D! Either you hear me by speaking to you or telepathically… I mean you had two options; chuck it as a lose or we move now although it is dangerous to go on during the night. I can assure you there will be no way we will be able to get there tomorrow." The frustrated face that had appeared in D's left hand disappeared.

"We move then." D responded as he got back on his horse and continued on following the trail up to the old town.

It was morning before D had arrived within clear view of the town. The sun was already trying to pry its rays through the grooves of the mountains illuminating the area and the town down below at the base of the mountain. As D drew closer to where Aon use to be located he felt a presence watching him. Ignoring it D continued his ride. He heard a voice in his head… "My, my aren't you a beautiful one. I am going to have a lot fun with all these guests I have around here."

D remained quiet as the voice continued to speak. "Oh so you've come, interesting another who carries noble blood line. But I must admit you are certainly special unlike the other one. Interesting, hm?"

Without stopping D continue up the trail that lead straight up the center of what use to be the town. He remained there on his mount waiting for something. The air was filled with tension D knew something was coming but wasn't quite sure what it was until it appeared before him…

* * *

Jazmine and Eric had arrived to the old witch's cabin late in the afternoon. Exhausted Jazmine sat on the chair to catch her breath after she checked the entire cabin. Looking at her young companion she said, "Eric, I hope I don't have remind you that you are not to take anything from this place. Understand. The witch may have aloud us to stay here but she did not give permission to take any of her property." 

"No need to tell me. I don't want to end up having some curse on me. Unlike you I'm not as strong as you are." Smiling he added, "I'm going to get some wood to get the fire going in the fireplace. I'll be right back."

Jazmine remained in her seat quietly as she tried to access her condition. She wasn't too far along in her pregnancy to feel the baby but for some reason she felt so sick. It was the long hard ride through harsh conditions and with little time to sleep. Although she only required a little sleep it seemed to her that her body need for her to rest. Still she was trying to pull herself together to start with what the witch had in stored for her.

Something inside her stirred her senses. She knew exactly what it meant that he was getting closer and was only a few hours away. Closing both of her hands into fists Jazmine closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The old witch appeared in Jazmine's dreams. It seemed so real almost where Jazmine was confused if she was a sleep or awake. Laughing the witch began to speak to Jazmine, "Well shall we start?"

Feeling tired and weak Jazmine answered, "Yes, let's get this over with. I'm tired and pregnant; with little patience for your games."

"Ah, I see. Very good idea. We shall begin then…"

**a/n: Sorry on the delay on posting new Chapter…I promise to post another one very soon. Please post your comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a reminder I don't own any of the original VHD's original character(s). All other characters are my original creation and are own by me :-) **

**This is a revised version of Chapter 12 so I encouraged for you to re-read the chapter and let me know if the 2nd turn-about was better than the first. **

**Chapter 12**

**ROAMER PRIDE**

It had been nearly a week since D had left Haven hastily after Jazmine. When D left he did not give anytime for anyone to ask him questions. Most of the family at the time was a sleep. Matt was the only one awake when he had left. This of course didn't make any of the sleeping siblings happy when they realized what had happened.

Matt sat in his father's private study away from everything and everyone. His peace was suddenly broken as Marie and his rest of his siblings came in demanding their questions answered.

Without leaving any doubt of her displeasure Marie was the first to speak. "Matt, I want some answers. You've avoided us all for the last week. Only telling us to wait patiently until D brings her back."

The frustrated Matt attempted to respond. "Yes and tha…"

Unable to hold her feelings any longer Nadia said, "NO! That isn't enough for any of us. Jazmine is our sister. NOT HIS!" Yelled Nadia leaving Matt surprised of the usual calm collectively Nadia. "How dare you leave this up to this mercenary? A killer of our kind. He is nothing but a worthless bastard to have allowed our sister to leave unattended." She said angrily.

Trying to keep his calm Matt interrupted her, "Careful sister. I know you may not know of his history but his is much nobler lineage than ourselves. Dare not insult him, unless you seek eminently with me." He retorted.

"Ha! Even more reason to hate him and what he stands for. He cares not for any of us." Nadia responded furiously.

Suppressing his angry to a low growl Matt said firmly. "You also have to understand those he killed are vampires that have hurt humans. D would have never killed vampires like father." He sighed as he continued. "Father had never hurt a human. So why hate a man that is trying to eliminate all those that disobey our laws." As he stared off.

Stepping back into the discussion Marie snarled with a low growl, "I don't give a fuck what he does really. If he wants to kill all the vampires for his self gratification I don't care." Everyone in the room was shocked at their sister's words leaving everyone in shock. "So long he doesn't touch anyone of my family. He is the idiot that doesn't know how to live with himself. Regardless, it's pointless to argue about this now. What I care is to know if you have any plans on going yourself and bringing our sister back home?" Marie stopped waiting for Matt to respond.

Matt did not answer. His mind was in a frenzy. Should he wait on his friend to return with his sister or go after her himself? He knew this would happen. They weren't just going to sit around and wait for someone else to do it for them. Their father taught them to always protect each other.

Sternly in his ever calm voice Aaron added. "Well answer, brother. If you can not make up your mind we will do it for ourselves." As he gazed directly into his brother's eyes.

Surprised at his brother words Matt lost focus and stared back at his brother. He also was a person of soft demeanor who rarely spoke. Aaron was always known for his ability to lose complete track of his time. He would become so involved in his experiments that if not reminded would go for days not eating.

The shock in Matt's face was clear as he asked, "Aaron, you? Why?" With a grim look on his face.

With full of confidence and speaking in a tone that you would expect the two were only having a conversation Aaron said, "How could you ask brother? She is my sister as well. Although, I may seem a mindless soul and never bother with anything outside my experiments; I do care for my brothers and sisters dearly. I don't like our balance to be broken once again. After Father's death it was hard for all of us. I may be correct when I say we still have not recovered in our own way from his death. The fear that something might happen to Jazmine is incomprehensible to me and probably for all us." His sincerity was all in voice and demeanor.

Calmly he continued, "Brother we need you to do as father did. Be our leader our decision maker. He selected you as the head of the Roamer family it up to you to make the decision and for us to follow. We can on our own do this. However in order to keep the balance and peace we need for one of us to lead us all. If not, it will be utter chaos. We believe in you. But something tells me that you do not trust us in revealing the details. So, we have to resort to believe the worse. Will you not give us the opportunity to understand the situation? My big brother?" A crooked smile slowly appeared on his face.

Shaking his head in disbelief of how Aaron managed with his simple words to finally make him to open up to his family Matt responded softly. "Brother?" Touched by Aaron's sincere calculated words Matt took a deep breath and began to explain what had happen in full details.

* * *

Afterwards everyone was even more set on leaving to go after her as the arguments continued…

Marie was even more certain that had to do something more. Although she had to admit she liked D. His presence did always command respect even though he never intentionally made anyone give him any. It was simple… She just couldn't let her brother leave this up to someone who she barely knew. Besides it was _"their"_ responsibility to take care of each other. _Wasn't it? _That was what their father always told them. "But brother, how can believe that D will be able to handle her? If she is as powerful as you claim she is then….D might not be able to stop her on his own." Marie said desperately.

Recalling memories of the night she was rescued she added. "Besides, I saw her that night when that witch did _that_ to her." Marie felt her body shudder suddenly. "It was terrible, brother. She barely recognized us. She was enjoying that power she felt. I really still don't know if it was the best thing to have left her live." Her voice started to crack but she quickly recovered. "I just could condemn her there… she came to rescue me her sister. Maybe we wouldn't have to be dealing with all this if I would have never been caught." Her throat tighten she knew that she had reached her limit before losing her composure. Her eyes were filed with sadness. Marie lowered her head and stared at the floor.

Thoughtfully, Nadia added, "We need to go after them. I can't leave my sister who's pregnant by that man who may end up killing her and the baby. We must go and try to restrain her until she is able to deliver. I will not stand by and wait." She stammered.

This time when Matt spoke, he spoke not timidly but with his full confidence. "That's enough, Nadia! I have finally disclosed everything that was entrusted to me. I have made my decision to wait for D. Let's give the man a month. If within a month we do not hear from them then we will send two of you to find out what happen. For now that's my final decision."

"How cou…" Tried Nadia to speak but was cut off my Aaron. "Look sister. Accept what our older brother has finally decided. A month isn't that long. Our sister is strong and so is D. Although he is known as the killer of nobles he is also known for rescuing people. Let's give him a chance. Thinking logically he may have a better chance in bringing her home than any of us. She loves him and is bearing his child which gives him the upper hand." His words made complete sense.

Nadia looked at her siblings in disbelief sensing that they were not support her on this. "I can't believe any of you. You will resign yourself to Matt who up until now could not even face us with the truth. How could you all call yourselves Jazmine's family?" She stared at all of them not backing down just yet. Her confidence as least not visible to all of them was slowly breaking down.

It was Matt that spoke this time. "My beloved sister Nadia, you misunderstand my neglect of informing you all from the full details as being insecure or indecisive. Contrary to that, it's more me wanting to carry the family burden on my own. I didn't want for any of you to suffer what I do everyday since her awakening." His words were kind and sincere.

Nadia was about to interrupt Matt but he raised his hand telling her to wait. "It's been a week. Let's give them three more weeks which will complete the month. I have faith in D and so should you and the rest of you. He, believe it or not carries a burden that none you would want to carry. Now that he is going to be a father his situation has only become much more precarious. His child. Have anyone thought of the implications?" He sighed. "So I ask not just you Nadia but all of you for time. Time for D to rescue our sister. He will bring her back… one way or another." He breathed.

Matt slowly walked toward his beautiful sister Nadia and hugged her as he gave her a kiss on her soft milky porcelain cheek. He played with beautiful long black silky hair as he smirked. She noticed as she some how knew what he was remembering and pull her hair from his grasp. "Don't even think about it! I still haven't forgiven you about that." Matt's face was filled with innocent guilt. "Mother had to cut most of my hair off because that." Matt didn't respond. He only smiled kindly as it broke down the last bit of confidence for her to continue fighting.

Nadia sighed as she said slowly, "Ok, I will…wait." She turned away to leave the study when as she reached the door she turned towards them with a grave look in her face. "Three weeks and that's all I'll wait." She left the study.

"Well that ended well." Isabella said with a smile speaking for the first time since they all arrived to speak with Matt. She knew it wasn't her place to speak this entire time.

"Yeah sure keep believing that. Don't be surprise if she is going to laboratory to make some sort of poison to kill us all for turning on her." Marie retorted. She wasn't happy but accepted the decision to wait. Her thoughts were now on going to the training ground and pound on some of the men there to release some of her anger. _"Poor guys they don't know what's coming to them." _She thought to herself.

Speaking for the first time Nicholas said, "Marie, stop your nonsense." He was annoyed. The whole situation annoyed him.

Nicholas was the most withdrawn out all of them. He was certainly not a leader nor did he care for it. He followed the rules and that's it. Brut strength and fighting was his thing. It was a rare moment when anything really worried him. Even though he felt a bit concerned about Jasmine it annoyed him for feeling that way. He thought Marie was a hot head who never thought things thoroughly. Nadia was bossy or maybe she wanted to be the leader and the others were just like him just doing their part in keeping the family together. Whatever the case was he just didn't want to feel annoyed and the moment Marie just tipped him off.

"Whatever! I see you finally had the nerve to speak. You didn't bother to say anything but follow us to her like a puppy on a leash. Don't tell me you were afraid to say what's your mind, brother?" Marie said coldly.

Nicholas was always known as being cautious and calculative which made him a fierce adversary on the battle fields. Marie always tried to poke him with insults resulting always her being the one angry or being reprimanded.

He responded sarcastically. "Well sister unlike you I didn't come here to corner our brother and demand for D's head. Instead I came to listen and finally understand the secret our brother had to live with.. Bes…"

Cutting her brother off, "Oh shut-up, for the ancient's sake! You really get on my nerves sometimes." Marie started to leave the study. However she too had something to say before leaving, "Matt, don't worry I won't do anything rash. I will wait the three weeks but when the time expires don't expect me to come back to you for guidance. I'm going to act on my own," she left not giving anyone a chance to speak.

Now in the study remained Matt, Isabella, Aaron and Nicholas. For a moment everyone remained quiet. It was Aaron that disrupted the silence.

"Matt, I have faith." Looking at his younger brother as he said. "I also believe that Nicholas has faith as well. I have a good feeling about this. Somehow Jazmine will be returned to us." Aaron patted Matt's back in support as he and Nicholas left the room.

Now being the only two left in the room Isabella went and hugged her husband tightly as she began to kiss him passionately. "My love, don't worry. They will wait," she said reassuringly. It was what he needed at the moment to know that she loved and supported him in his decision.

Hesitantly Isabella said, "there, there is something I need to tell you. Do you think you have a moment for me now?"

"Huh?" Matt responded with a confused look on his face as he looked as Isabella with wonder.

* * *

a/n REVISED 2/19 Interesting I hope and even more now that I have revised mostly all of it. Why? Well thanks to some friends who sent me some editorial advice I made some changes. All and in all it's the same thing as before but said a little different. Seriously by the end of the week I will have another chapter up. It's in the works and its just morphing at the moment. By the way the end is near… sad to say but it is coming very soon.

As always thank you all that had posted your comments thus far... Others that haven't yet, please, please say something… I need to hear from people it helps me write more. Seriously! ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**The Challenge**

The cloud covered midday sky hid the sun from view. The snow filled wind blew gently as a tall dark elegant figure stood still on his horse observing the abandon town. His beautiful long soft curly dark brown hair lifted gently as the wind blew. His wide brim traveler's hat was tilted low and his traveler coat collar raised giving him the protection he needed from the cold and the wind. The only thing visible was the traveler's attentive eyes. He was waiting for the figure that had appeared and disappeared before his sharp eyes were able to see clearly who it was. Patiently he waited to see if the mysterious figure would appear again.

D quietly asked his left hand, "so is this one those…?"

Without waiting for D to finish his question his left hand responded, "Yeah it's one of those. The usual rules apply here too. You know if you die here you die in the real world. I don't sense anything unusual about this illusion." The left hand said slickly.

Remaining motionless D asked further, "do you sense anything other than us in this illusion? For some reason I can't get a good reading."

"Hm! Figures…! Spiritual," the left hand more to himself than to D. He continued on saying, "I think it's connected to that voice we heard a while ago." Without waiting for his left hand to finish speaking D started to dismount from his horse. Worried the left hand began to protest. "HEY! What are you doing D?? I haven't finished my analysis."

Without responding D in his usual calm manner continued to dismount from his horse and tethered it to the nearest tree.

The ghostly voice once more spoke as he was tying his horse. "Ah, I see you have come. State your business traveler if not prepare to meet your maker," the invisible being said gruntingly.

With no emotion in his voice D spoke to the invisible being, "I've come for Lady Jazmine Roamer. I seek no trouble. Once I have collected her I will leave immediately so you may have your undisturbed peace." D knew that she wasn't going to agree to release Jazmine by simply asking. However experience had taught him that sometimes using unusual tactics can prove fruitful and less of a hassle in the end.

The witch laughed before she spoke again. She was certainly intrigued by this man. Never in her long existence did she meet someone like him since _Him_. Although a thought crossed her mind as she began form a spiritual body before D. "You traveler, what did you say was your name? You have a sense about you that seems familiar yet I know I have never met you before." Her voice faded into a low cautious tone.

Remaining as his usual emotionless demeanor D felt that the being was feeling uneasy. As her spiritual body began to form D noticed that she was a tall slender old but very beautiful woman. Her waist long silvery hair blew softly into the wind. Her facial features were fine.

She didn't wear clothing that were appropriate for the weather. Actually the cold or the snow seemed to not affect her in anyway. The long velvet gown she wore was dark green in color. Her brown cloak she wore was made of the same material which was open and as the gust of wind occasionally blew it lifted slight her cloak. Her appearance was of the forest as if she was part of the forest itself.

Still with no indication of any emotion to appear in his tone as D responded, "My name is D."

With a much more obvious curiosity in the spirit's voice she pushed further by asking. "What is your sire's name?"

D responded flatly in his usual monotone voice. "I have none."

Stunned by the shortness of his words she pressed further, "What do you mean you have none? Everyone has a mother and father." She said in a low growl.

Firmly D responded once again with no hint of emotion in his voice, "As I have said, I have none. I am only her to collect Jazmine from your imprisonment. I ask once again to release her or I'll will have no choice but to use force." D's voice remained steady and firm as he made his demand.

The spirit laughed again but much more loudly as suddenly the wind began to blow stronger. Things were being lifted and flying every where. However, D remained still and untouched as if there were no wind blowing.

Bitterly the spirit said. "Fine then! I see that you are no fun. You can't even answer a simple question about your family. You haven't even bothered to ask my name." D did not respond to the last remark. Remaining quietly with no interest in breaking the short silence he waited for the spirit's obvious desire of telling him her name. "My name is Luisa." Still there was no response from D. The witch's eyes narrowed as she realized that D was not going to indulge in her games. "Since you insist in collecting the girl, you will have to pay the debt her family has left for her to pay. I will give you a simple task. Once completed it will reveal another that will be the final task that will show you how the debt is to be paid. Until the debt is paid I will not allow for Jazmine to leave." The spirit said firmly as slowly she began to fade into a mist.

There was some movement coming from the woods. D quickly shifted his attention to that direction as he waited for whatever was coming.

Although Jazmine remained in a deep sleep it wasn't without dreaming very vividly of what she was experiencing. The witch had told her that her task was simple. She had to kill the ogre. Once he was killed she had to take his pendant from him and bring it back to her. Easy enough thought Jazmine. Waking from her nap Jazmine unsheathed her jewel encrusted sword and she walked out the cabin as she began her search into the forest.

Jazmine stood quietly at the edge of the forest as the wind blew with more force. Raising her traveler coat's collar tucking in her hair into the coat she realized that the witch's simple task wasn't going to be actually simple. There were going to be some sort of complications to the task at hand. The witch's amused voice was filled with mischief when she had given her the instructions.

Thinking aloud Jazmine said softly, "I wonder what she has in stored for me. There's a strange feel to my surroundings. The air, the way everything seems to be here but it almost seems not to be. I wonder if this is an illusion?" She asked aloud. Suddenly she heard and felt the witch's laugh around her.

"Hm?" Jazmine said to herself with a low growl.

She proceeded in a cat like walk through the forest without making a sound. After a short distance from the cabin her keen eyes caught a glimpse of someone. Jazmine focused her eyes using her magical abilities to enhance her vision further than any dhamphir could see. She saw it… it made her gasp in a happy surprise, "No! It can't be this easy. This has to be a trick. Or maybe there is more than one ogre?" Jazmine looked down at the pendant that hung around her neck as it glowed brightly. She put the pendant inside her shirt to avoid be noticed because of it.

Jazmine moved quickly from where she was standing before she was seen. Keeping her sword drawn she climbed effortlessly up the tall ancient tree and moved stealthy from branch to branch closing in on her target. The tree branches didn't even move or make a sound as she landed on them. Although she was not a full vampire she still had many of their abilities.

Vampires are very graceful in the way the walk and move. To hear a vampire move it had to be intentional intent by the vampire to be heard. Their bodies were strong and very heavy which had no bearing on how they moved. To try to knock a vampire from his feet is nearly impossible. Only another with equal or greater strength could knock one off his feet.

Because of her heritage Jazmine was light on her feet. She had their strengths although her appearance did not appear that way. This was always very useful because her opponents always underestimated her.

As she closed in she watched the ogre remain motionless as if it was waiting for something. The ogre was a male she observed. The ogre was tall and ugly unlike the beauty that she was accustomed of seeing in Haven or anywhere for that manner. He was extremely tall lanky with a body that was large in an exaggerated way making him appear unnatural and very distasteful to the eyes. His face was even worse. The ogre's eyes were unevenly aligned and his nose was large and pointy. At the very end of his nose it was flat like a coin. His ears were too small for his large head. He wore filthy tattered clothing that was nondescript. The smell that escaped him made her recoil. She watched him intently observing other oddities about him.

Jazmine's senses warned her that things weren't what it seemed. Perhaps, if she was able to get closer she would be able make a better assessment of the situation. Suddenly she paused as she realized what the ogre had been doing all along.

"Hm, the bastard has been watching me. The ogre knows I'm here." Jazmine said in a low growl as she watched him look back at her. Remaining motionless on a branch she watched him glare at her. His gaze was filled with hate giving Jazmine a slight chill down her spine.

From where she stood Jazmine spoke up to the ogre, "Well, I guess the object of surprise is useless now. Why don't you at least introduce yourself?" She said in a charming voice with a hint of mockery to the ogre.

The ogre didn't respond. Jazmine was stung by its apparent unwillingness to respond.

Jazmine stood motionlessly trying to keep her temperament in check which was a difficult task. The building anxiety of completing the task was growing rapidly inside her. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she would lose control of it.

"How dare he not respond," she hissed in a low voice. Grunting Jazmine knew she had to keep control of her growing desire to lose control of herself. Losing control now would only cause more trouble than help. At least this is what she tried to convince herself to believe.

Suddenly the snowy wind began to blow very strongly making it very difficult to see even with Jazmine's keen vision. She wasn't able to see the ogre that was standing ahead her. As sudden as the wind had began to blow it stopped. When the winds finally stopped blowing the ogre was gone from the spot he was standing.

Feeling thwarted Jazmine said out loud, "Dammit! Where he did it go?" She began to scan the area trying to find where he could have gone.

D, moved into the forest toward a small clearing ahead. There he stood looking for what he had sensed. With his sword drawn he looked further ahead of him where he saw what was coming in a distance. It was an ogre. Strangely this ogre had climbed up a tree and was jumping from branch to branch.

D's left hand in a curious tone said, "Now that's odd. I've never knew that ogres knew how to climb trees."

Agreeing D said, "Yes, very odd indeed. Hmm?" He said softly out loud but more to himself as he watched the ogre move closer.

The ogre stopped suddenly. He stared intently into D's eyes as realization that D had already noticed his approach. D placed his sword back into its sheath instead of keeping it out. This really didn't make a difference because D would be able to swiftly position his sword to ready attack in lighting speed.

The ogre spoke in a strange language that D was unable to understand. Remaining quiet with no emotion D just stared at the ogre as he assessed the situation. The ogre was getting angry because D did not react to anything he said. D was sure that whatever he said wasn't really nice by the tone he was using.

There was a sudden gust of wind mixed with snow that blew through the area making it difficult to see. However, D's keen vision was not affected he was still able to see clearly. He moved from where he stood motionless up a tree into a branch landing gracefully moving closer to where the ogre stood. There he saw the male ogre looking confused as it tried to find where D had gone.

When the ogre found where D stood it infuriated him of how close D was able to get to him. Deciding on apparent instinct the ogre charged toward D with his sword drawn. Swiftly and gracefully D had drawn his sword from its sheath blocked the attack as he moved from where he stood flipping onto another tree branch. D observed the fighting style of the ogre was also very odd.

Ogres tend to be thoughtless, brutally strong and aggressive fighters while this one wasn't. Although he was aggressive his skills were gracefully and intelligent. Although his attempt to strike D was thwarted the ogre was able to refocus and prepare for the next attack immediately.

The ogre was not deterred. He back went at D once again. Blocking the attack again D pushed the ogre against another tree as he move from his tree and positioned himself to go on the defensive. D went straight toward him and the ogre moved quickly from where he had been laying dazed. D missed. As the ogre moved from being hit by D's sword he had swirled in as speed that any normal human eyes would not be able to catch.

"Too graceful. Something isn't right," D thought to himself.

Both D and the ogre fought intensely. As their sword's metal met each other they made a swooshing musical sound. They glided from one tree to another trying to outwit the other.

As D landed on another tree the ogre had managed to surprise him and tried to strike him in the heart. D was only able to move slightly enough to avoid getting impaled in the heart. Instead the sword struck his abdomen. D dropped down to the ground as the ogre pulled back the sword back from his target. A pleased smile appeared on the ogre's face as it looked at his opponent.

Although D's outer facial expression remained emotionless the pain seared through his body as he tried to refocus himself. An injury in the abdomen was not even close to life threatening for D but it is still very painful.

The ogre jumped down toward where D had began to stand up. As the ogre jumped down D took his sword and struck him on the shoulder. Unlike D when he was struck by the ogre's sword the ogre screamed in agony as it backed away from D's sword tumbling to the ground. D went toward the ogre for his final strike as the ogre fought to regain his refocus himself from the last attack. The ogre staggered as he tried to stand up.

As D's sword swung toward the ogre he managed to block D's attack. The ogre tripped over a bark from one of the trees they had broke in two while fighting. The ogre fell to the ground as another round of attacks began from D managing to block them all.

As the ogre lay on the ground the ogre appeared as if he original zealous was fading. D did not slow his attacks as he had the upper hand. Without giving up the ogre with all of his remaining will continued blocking all the attack.

The two opponents stared venomously into each other's eyes.

D's dark brown eyes started to slowly change to blood shot red. The demon within him was slowly being released. Feeling that power D tried to keep that inner demon in check because he believed that at the moment it did not warrant such strength or power to be released. Besides there was something wrong with this fight. D knew things couldn't this simple. This was after all an illusionary world everything that appeared really wasn't what it was. But somehow his opponent managed to draw out that evil he kept caged. D was puzzled.

The ogre growled at D as his emerald green eyes began to glow demonically bright. His slits eyes was filled with hate as he held his sword horizontally across his chest with both hands blocking D's sword from striking his heart. D pushed as he felt that the ogre's magic was weakening against his intense strength. It was only a matter of time before the ogre's strength will give up. Those over powering blood shot eyes were commanding something within the ogre to stop and surrender. But he kept holding his ground above all reasoning hoping some how that he would be able to get off the ground and regain he stance again. His eyes glowed even brighter green as it fought back the urge.

"Those eyes!" D's left hand gasped out loud. D was so focused in striking the ogre he ignored his left hand's comment. The left hand began to analysis the ogre quickly as D was overpowering the ogre as ogre's sword slowly began to waiver. D left hand started siphoning his inner power as he felt the steel from the ogre's sword began to bend. "D?" The left hand yelled which was still ignored by D.

Although it was winter the sweat crawled down the ogre's face. His long hair lay tangled in the snow. The ogre gulped knowing the end was near. His face appeared accepting that he had been overpowered which instantly he began to falter even more.

D was so entranced on his attack he gave his left hand no choice but to act on his own will. Although his left hand was a selfish being as it preferred to call himself. He knew that if he didn't act now D would live an eternity of regret which he didn't want to deal with. "If only I had a choice of another host…," he grunted to himself. As he opened his mouth he began to recite an incantation in an ancient language as things began to clear before the three of them. The illusion began to fade.

There he was right before her magically his face appeared. Tear crept out her emerald eyes. Was this another trick by the witch? How evil can someone be?

The words escaped her without Jazmine wanting them to. "It can't be. D?" She asked questioningly in a soft voice with no will behind it as she held the sword across her chest keeping D's sword from striking her heart. As her vision cleared further she was able to gather enough strength and determination into her voice. "D!" She yelled with all her remaining might.

The blood shot red eyes that stared with murderous intent began to fade as realization washed over them. He hadn't tried to speak until just then. His voice was soft as he said her name questioningly. "Jazmine?"

"Yes, it's me, D!" Her voice said almost pleading. "Lower your sword please." He didn't move. D kept his sword positioned but did not apply anymore pressure as he waited for some final confirmation.

Exasperated the left hand spoke in his usual obnoxious tone, "Look D! I've been trying to tell you that it was Jazmine. By the ancient, haven't you learned yet to listen to anything I say? I've been trying to tell you to stop. I casted a spell and broke this illusionary spell that made you two look like ogre to each other."

Full realization washed over D as it did he now knew what he was about to do. He almost killed the one person that he came to trust, to love and soon to be the mother of his first born. Dropping his sword to the ground he grabbed Jazmine into his arms as he felt an overwhelming relief that he had not caused her some serious harm.

In a soft remorseful voice D said, "Jazmine please forgive me. I didn't know it was you. I could have ki…," but was stopped by Jazmine as she place her blood stained fingers on his lips. His lips curled into a small smile that was very becoming. "It's really you," as final realization had washed over him.

"Yes love it's me." As D tried to sit her up she felt the pain in her shoulder that was slowly starting to heal. "Ouch! My shoulder hurts." Jazmine winced.

D grabbed Jazmine's sword and placed it on her lap as he picked up his and stood with back toward her. The wind began to blow again as a laughter began to fill the air. D softly spoke to Jazmine, "Get up and stand behind me."

Jazmine had no strength to argue with him at the moment and did as she was told. She stood behind D as they waited to see the witch appear before them.

"Very good," witch complimented earnestly. "Task one completed." Jazmine's pendant began to glow brightly. In a friendly voice the witch continued, "Now that you have found the pendant and your true love you are now able to go move onto the final task." As she spoke these words the pendant around Jazmine began to rise and move toward the witch.

When the pendant was before the witch's outstretched hands the ruby glowed even brighter. "You have finally broken the curse and my soul can finally be appeased. Now Jazmine take this pendant with you not as a sign of the curse but as a token of what honesty and honor brings to those who are truly pure of heart. Although you may think because of your nature you are not good… you are. You do not cause harm upon those who does not deserve it. Remember always who you are. The pendant is a source of great power which finally unlocked for you to discover. I have entrusted you with this so you may grow to your fullest potential which I am confident you will," the witch said with a smile.

"Thank you," Jazmine responded.

Turing her attention to D the witch said, "You my dear can not deny who you are. You are the son of the ancient himself. There is no question. Fate had its doing when Jazmine fell in love with you. Only someone directly of _His_ bloodline could only have broken the curse. Anyone else would have died." The witch paused for a moment. "I lost to my game and as a gracious loser I will make your passage down this treacherous mountain safe." Laughter filled the air as the witch disappeared into thin air.

"Well she is nothing but laughs." Jazmine said darkly to D.

"Yes, she is. I can't believe that this is all a game to her." D said with a hint of anger in his voice as he thought back at what he almost done to Jazmine earlier because the witch's game.

There was another laugh as suddenly everything went dark.

a/n: Finally D & Jazmine back together. Next chapter will fly by several months forward with a short summary of the events that occurred since their departure of Aon and back to Haven. Please show some love… and give me some feedback.


End file.
